Strangers 2: The Inferno
by rkoviper
Summary: Who would've thought that Randy Orton would become my boss at my job? I'm supposed to focus on my career but with him standing in the middle of my way and now that my ex-boyfriend is my boyfriend again, how could that be possible? Welcome to the Inferno.
1. Meet The New Boss

**Strangers 2: The Inferno**

**Who would've thought that Randy Orton would become my boss at my job? Im supposed to focus on my career but with him standing in the middle of my way and now that my ex-boyfriend is my boyfriend again, how could that be possible? I guess Randy's right when he says, "Welcome to the Inferno." **

**A/N: I dont own the lyrics to Strangers/Flamethrower/Inferno the lyrics belong to Chris Brown. **

**Previously...**

_"Promise me that you'll change. If that happens, then there might be a future for us after all. I dont know what it holds for us but if you are willing to try then..." Candice took a deep breath as her mystery man came into play. "Fine." Candice simply said. "Thank you. Candice you have my word." Jack told her as he leaned and kissed Candice. The kiss was full of real emotion and love for Candice. This should be a nice start on Jack and Candice's relationship._

_"Kissing on a job, thats not good Candy girl." A voice interrupted the two of them as they both broke apart and turned to see Randy. Candice was red as an apple and Jack glared at Randy. "Candice, I have something to tell you." Stephanie said entering the room. "What is it Steph?" Candice asked her boss. "Remember your supervisor, Glenn Jacobs?" Stephanie asked. "That big scary man that creeped me out everytime I see him." Candice stated. "Yes. Well, he quit today. Apparently he couldnt take this job anymore." Stephanie simply said. "Aww, so who's my new supervisor then?" Candice asked. "Funny you should ask that question." Stephanie said turning to Randy. "Candice, meet Randy Orton. You're new boss." Stephanie said introducing the two of them. Candice's mouth dropped in a little O, she couldnt believe what she just heard._

_Randy stepped toward Candice's desk and stuck his hand out. "Hello, Candice Michelle. Its very nice to meet you." Randy said as Candice shook his hand. "I should be going now. I'll see you later Candice." Jack quickly went off the door avoiding to make Candice lose her job in front of her new boss. "Okay. Its go time people!" Stephaine clapped her hands dramatically and took off down the hall of her work building. Randy leaned over and whispered this in Candice's ear:_

_"Welcome to the Inferno."_

**{xxx}**

_"Im sweating gasoline_

_will somebody just come and wipe me down_

_If you struck a match on me_

_I'd probably burn this motherf***er down_

_from the ceiling to the ground_

_whats that beat,no whats that sound_

_got me blazing all around, all around_

_like like like like like danger_

_gimme sumthin on the rocks and_

_ima take you staight up_

_got me poppin like a mighty morphin power ranger_

_heat it up until the fire_

_got u com-complainin_

_dont dont come complainin_

_it's hot"_

Randy's smirk at Candice grew even wider when he seen that Candice was red with envy. "How? What?" Candice manged to say to him. "I have my ways." Randy smirked at her. "You...you slick bastard. I cant believe you!" Candice shook her head. "Believe Candy girl. I'm the boss. And you'll do as _I _say." Randy's smirk grew into a geunine smile. "Okay, _Randy_." Candice stuck her tongue out at him. "Dont get cocky because you know my name and all. This was apart of my plan." Randy said as he sat down on Candice's desk. "Hey! Thats my desk! Could you get off please?" Candice asked. "Excuse me miss? I'm the boss remember?" Randy pointed to himself showing off a proud smirk on his face. "You are so enjoying this are you?" Candice asked. "Of course I am. And soon, you'll be enjoying it with me." Randy smirked. "Define "It." Candice said crossing her arms. "Oh you know. Being your boss, at times I have to deliver you your mail and messages from Stephanie, your franchise boss. So, one day I'll be coming over and giving you special delivery, curiortisy of moi." Randy said standing up and walking out the door.

It took within minutes for Candice to realize what he was talking about. Candice gasped. "You little rascal!" Candice yelled as she followed Randy out of her office. "Oh what now your stalking me now too?" Randy asked appearing from out of no where. "Shut up! Listen, I'll have you know that I do have a boyfriend!" Candice told him. Randy moved really close to Candice's face almost touching lips. "Well looks like I got competetion." Randy's sweet minty breath brushed up against Candice's lips which made her shiver with pleasure. "Your boyfriend cant pleasure you the way I can." Randy told her as he looked straight in Candice's eyes. "Yesterday at the bar, you turned me on and now Im on fire. And I dont care if your taken or not, I will get you." Randy told her. "Oh yeah, well Im not on the menu." Candice told him. "Yeah? Well, I'm Randy Orton, and I always get what I want. Now if you excuse me, I got work to do." Randy turned from Candice and walked away. "Oh and know this Candice Michelle. Once I heat up the fire dont come complainin to me. You got yourself into this." Randy smiled at her and walked away.

**Candice's POV**

I cant believe him. He actually think he can get me. Well, the stuff he did while I was not together with Jack got me turned on but Im taken. And I love Jack now...right? Why am I feeling mixed emotions about this? Why am I feeling old feelings resurface back into me? No. No. I dont want Randy Orton. I dont want Randy Orton. I want Jack Swagger...I think. Gahh, what wrong with me? I need to get back to work. I walked back into my office when I get a telephone call. "Hello, Divas magazine, Candice Michelle speaking." I said into the phone. _"Hey Candice. I just wanted to say that Im so happy for you and Jack to be back together." _someone said over the phone. "Kelly?" I asked confused on why she was calling me in the first place. _"Yeah girl. Its me, Barbie. Congratulations but I have something to warn you about as a dear old friend." _Kelly said over the phone. "What now Kelly?" I asked shaking my head. _"I just wanted to warn you that your relationship may come to an end as quick as you can say yes to a marriage proposal." _Kelly warned me. "Whatever Kelly. You're just up to your little scemes to cause drama." I told her. _"Suit yourself Candice. Just keep your little eye out okay? Buh-bye now." _Kelly hung up the phone.

That was werid. I just got a warning from an enemy that my relationship might be in jepordy. Whatever, I know she just wants to see my crack. Well, thats not happening with me. Jack loves me and I am trying to love him as of right now. Im still expierecing mixed emotions now that this "Randy Orton" is my boss now. And now that he wants me. Now that I remember all those times when he pleasured me and everything.

I dont know. I just have to get back to work. I cant worry about Jack right now, Kelly, or especially my new egg head boss. I have to focus.

**What do you think about Kelly's warning to Candice? Is Jack really serious on his relationship with Candice? What about Randy's attempt to get Candice now that he's the new boss? Review and tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Break A Leg

Candice wrote the last few pages of her colmun and closed her notebook when she finally concluded her work day. _Phew. Tough day at work. Especially with you know who snooping around my office. _Candice shook her head at the thought of her new boss. She got up from her work chair, grabbed her bags and proceeded pit the door when, well what do you know, a certain someone suddenly appeared from her office door. "Candice." Randy said. Candice rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "What now? Are you going to abuse your power and make me clean your shoes or something?" Candice asked. Randy shook his head. "No. I just want to talk." Randy simply said. "Talk? Everytime we do talk you always get the last word. And you always leave me some sort of a stupid brain teaser." Candice replied. Randy couldnt help but smirk. "I do have that effect on you dont I?" Randy asked. "Duhh. Have you seen yourself lately? You drove me bananas!" Candice said. "I bet your boyfriend doesnt drive you that way." Randy smirk even wider. "Lets not go there okay. You're going to make me regret my decision." Candice shook her head. "Me? Why me?" Randy asked innocently. "Because I _know _you. I _know _your little tricks. I wasnt born yesterday hot stuff." Candice covered her mouth at the last word.

"Tsk, tsk. Not a very good way to start your relationship with your boyfriend by calling me hot stuff." Randy told her. "Lets talk in my office." Randy led her to his new and improved office. "I dont like the way this is going." Candice shook her head when he cell phone vibrated. She took it out and recieved a text from Jack explaining that he's canceling their date so he could stay and work later."Just one quick question though. What does he have that I dont?" Randy asked. Candice shook her head. "Im sensing someone is jealous." Candice smiled at Randy. Randy sucked his teeth. "Me? Jealous?" Randy laughed. "Haha, you make me laugh Candice Michelle. Im not the jealous type." Randy shook his head. "But Im serious, what does he have that I dont?" Randy asked. "Gee, I dont know. Perhaps manners on how to treat a lady." Candice stuck her tongue at him. "I know how to treat a lady." Randy said as he sat in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "So doing all of those werid stuff to me is you knowing how to treat a lady?" Candice asked. "No. Not really." Randy shook his head. "Well, what do you call that then?" Candice asked. There was a moment of silence. "Strategy." Randy smiled. "You are such a jerk!" Candice was about to turn around and walk out when Randy stopped her. "Im not! Im being honest arent I? And besides, you the one who liked it!" Randy pointed out.

Candice looked at him. "Alright, you win. As always...I suppose you can say that I enjoyed your little acts." Candice frowned as she realized Randy won this conversation yet again. "Am I an amazing actor or what?" Randy showed the brightest smile Candice has ever seen. She had to admit, it did make him very cute and handsome. Candice giggled. "Yeah, you are. And so am I because Im with Jack! Buh-bye now!" Candice walked out of the room leaving Randy confused at the sudden action. "Alright, Im going to let you slide with that one Miss Candice Michelle!" Randy called back as Candice walked away smiling to herself. _Sucker. _

**{xxx}**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Randy Orton is your mystery man. And _he's _your new boss?" Ashley asked Candice. "Sadly yes. Ask Maria, she works there too." Ashley turned to Maria. "Its true Ash. And now, he has the power to make Candice do whatever he wants. Ooo, Im so jealous!" Maria squealed. Candice hit Maria playfully. "Its not like that, and you have to remember. You have a boyfriend." Candice told her. "Besides, that'll be abusing his power. He can get fired for something like that." Ashley told her. "So! Every girl likes a bad boy." Maria smiled as she purred at the thought. "So Candice, where's Jack? Isnt he supposed to be here?" Ashley asked. "I dont know, I havent seen him ever since he came by my office." Candice wondered where Jack could be at this moment. She didnt really understand why Jack would cancel a date so he could work extra hours. He always put Candice first for everything, and knowing that he did this, was strange to Candice.

"He texted me saying that he's canceling our date just so he can work late. I dont understand, its not like him at all." Candice shook her head at the thought. "Maybe he needs the money for more expensive dates at restaurants. I mean, you'll never know. He could be doing this for you." Maria suggested. "I guess your right." Candice sighed. Ashley thought about it for a moment. "We'll let this slide for right now. But if this becomes a habit, you need to talk to him and let him know whats up. I already dont like the sound of this." Ashley shook her head at the thought. "Come on Ash, he's really not that bad." Candice stated. "Not that bad? The man drew on his sneakers. He'd be perfect for a five year old." Ashley laughed. "Well, thats just one thing Jack's going to have to change. And I believe him. And I trust him." Candice explained. "You say that now. Just wait, next thing you know, he'll come home smelling like perfumes, scratch marks on his back and hickeys on his neck. I've been down that road. And I just wanted to warn you as a friend. Thats all." Ashley simply said. "Thanks Ash." Candice thanked her.

**{xxx}**

"Psst! Hey blondie!" Kelly called. "Look who's talking." Jack said as he turned to see Barbie Blank. "So, you know Randy Orton right? He's Candice's new boss. And from what I hear, he's got his eyes on your girl." Kelly told him. "I knew there was something up the first time I seen that guy." Jack seethed at the thought of Randy. "I just wanted you to be on a lookout. But in the meantime...since the night is young. How about you come spend some little time with me? And we can-I dont know...talk maybe." Kelly suggested. "I suppose you have a plan on how I can keep Candice." Jack suggested. "No. But something far beyond better then that. Come on." Kelly took Jack's hand and led him somewhere else.

**{xxx}**

Candice was sitting at a restaurant alone, eating her fine dinner peacefully. "We have to stop meeting each other like this you know." someone suddenly said. Candice shook her head. "You have serious stalker issues." Candice said when she looked at Randy all dressed and nice in a tux. "Im not stalking you. I was just waiting for someone." Randy said as he sat down. "A date perhaps?" Candice asked. "Yeah. She stood me up." Randy shook his head. "You?" Randy asked. "I was supposed to have a date. I guess you can say he stood me up...for work." Candice shook her head and frowned. "Where does he work at?" Randy asked. "At a construction place. They usually dont work late, but I dont know why the sudden change." Candice sighed. "You look beautiful." Randy told her. Candice looked up at him and smiled at him. "Thanks. But you dont." Candice said as Randy wore a confused look on his face. "What? Is there something on my face?" Randy asked as he touched his face. Candice giggled. "I was only kidding. You look very nice." Candice told him. Randy stared at Candice. "Nice?" Randy asked.

Candice rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You look very handsome." Candice finally said. "Thank you very much, Miss Candice Michelle." Randy smiled at her as Candice giggled. "Can I get you something from the buffet?" Randy asked. "No." There was a moment of silence. "You know. You can really be a charming when your not goofing off or fooling around with me." Candice smiled at him. "Hold that thought for a moment." Randy got up from his seat leaving Candice alone at the table for a few minutes. He came back with a slice of pie. "Pig." Candice giggled. "What? A man cant like pie?" Randy asked. "Oink. Oink." Candice giggled. "Thats why you got a pie nose." Randy dipped his finger in the icing and put some icing on Candice's nose. "You're mean!" Candice giggled along with Randy who was laughing. "So Candice. What did you mean when you said that your also a good actress?" Randy asked.

"I meant that all of the things I did, was just an act." Candice smirked. "Well, then Im a far more better actor then you then." Randy smirked at her. "Why?" Candice asked. Randy leaned over toward Candice that way he can reach her ear. "Because you've just witnessed the grand finale." Randy whispered as he got up and walked away. Candice gasped. "You didnt!" Candice yelled causing everyone in the dinner to look at her in confusion. "You scratch what I said about you being charming!" Candice yelled back leaving Randy walking away smiling to himself.

_Fine. He won this round this time. But I promise you, if what he did wasnt really an act, as he puts it, he WILL NOT GET ME! _

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, Im glad many of you liked the first chapter. In the meantime, review and give me your thoughts on this chapter. **


	3. Am I Being Paranoid?

**A/N: You know, siblings can really get on people's nerves sometimes. Especially my 7 year old think-she-a-diva little sister. Anyway, I decided to update this story since Im feeling kind of heated right now and that since somebody finally decided to vote on my poll so...yeah here I am with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, high school really sucks and I have been very busy lately. Speaking of which, I might not be updating tomorrow...well maybe. Im going over to my uncle's house for his anniversary and my grandparents happen to be in town so...Im not so sure if I'll be updating tomorrow. Enough talk R&R and enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Randy was on his way walking to the office when he heard giggling. He raised his eyebrows in interest when he couldn't recognize the female voice giggling with him but when he spotted the male character walk in the office, Randy smirked. _That certainly wasn't Candice. She's working right now. _Randy thought to himself. Randy smiled when he thought of an idea. _Why is it that I can come up with ways to get under not only Candice's skin but other people too? _Randy shook his head as he proceeded to walk in the office. Candice was seen typing away at her computer when Jack entered her office. "Hey." Jack said smiling at her. "Hey you. I missed you. How was work?" Candice asked him. Jack shrugged. "It was alright. Nothing really happened much really, we were just working that's all." Jack explained as he reached over and gave Candice a kiss. "How about you?" Jack asked. "Its okay. Just-" Candice was cut off by the sound of Randy's throat clearing. "Excuse me sir, but my client has some work to do." Randy said eying Jack and then Candice. "Sorry Jack." Candice apologized. "No its okay. I understand." Jack said getting up only to be standing face to face with Randy. Randy crossed his arms and wore a serious look on his face. "Is there a problem?" Jack asked.

"Randy." Candice shook his head at him. Randy looked at Candice and then at Jack as he smiled. "Let me show you the way out Mr. Swagger." Randy told him as he and Jack made their way out of Candice's office. Randy turned to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder. "You and me buddy. Lets talk in my office." Randy said now directing Jack to his office. Candice was left confused on why Randy suddenly started to walk with Jack in the other direction of the building instead of leading him out. _What is he up to? _Candice thought to herself. _I would go try and figure it out, but Randy's my boss and I really have to work. _Candice shook her head tightening her teeth at the thought of Randy now being her boss.

**{xxx}**

"Nice office." Jack said looking around at Randy's office. "Yeah, pretty nice huh?" Randy said sitting down in his chair, putting his feet on the table and laying back with his hands behind his head. "Have a seat Jackie boy." Randy smirked. "How do you know my name?" Jack asked. "I have my ways." Randy said still smirking. Randy sat up and looked right at Jack. "You're a man right Jack?" Randy asked him. Jack wore a confused face. "What're you talking about? Yes of course." Jack replied. "Every man has need...need of things. Some men just desire to have things. There's materialistic things such as bling-bling, cars, all the materialistic things right? Money especially." Randy told me. "What are you getting at?" Jack asked. Randy stood up and got close to Jack close enough to reach his ear. "Some men desire to have need for women. Their face, their body, their sexuality, how they are in bed." Randy whispered. Randy got up and started to walk around the office observing Jack. "I dont understand. Why am I here?" Jack asked him. "Are you a pimp? Are you a player?" Randy asked him. "Why are you asking me these personal questions?" Jack asked.

"Because I am a stalker." Randy smirked. "You need some help." Jack said getting up. Randy came over and forced Jack to sit back down. "And you need some condoms don't you?" Randy asked. "So tell me Jack. What do you do to please Miss Candice Michelle?" Randy asked him. "Why does that matter?" Jack asked. "Well, I dont know Jack. I just don't know what she sees in you. Because you don't really seem all much exciting to me." Randy said smirking wider at Jack. "So let me ask you again, are you a player? Do you sleep with women just for the fun of it? What about Candice? Do you sleep with her just to please yourself and not her?" Randy asked. That made Jack get up slamming his hand on the desk in anger. "Whoa! That was exciting Jack!" Randy yelled enthusiastically while smiling widely at Jack's anger and annoyance. "Is there any reason why I hear giggling from you and some unknown girl? Hm? Can you answer that Jack? Was that Candice were you giggling with?" Randy asked him. No answer. "No answer huh? Never a good sign. Well I got an answer for you, it wasnt Candice! It was somebody else! Wanna know how I know? Because I know what time Candice goes to work! I'm her boss, I know these things and your her boyfriend and you dont know!" Randy yelled.

"And the question remains, are you a player Jack?" Randy asked him. No answer. "Hm, okay. How about I ask Miss Barbie Blank?" Randy asked. The more Jack didnt answer, the more it pissed Randy off. "So let me get this straight. Candice breaks up with you and gets back together with the same old low down dirty bastard she always thought you were? And you would think that you deserve Candice? But you're out there doing God knows what leaving Candice at home? What kind of a sick bastard would do that to his own girlfriend? YOU! Only you. You know how I feel about you Jack. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Randy screamed in Jack's ear pounding his hand on the table at the same time. "Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Randy yelled thus Jack storming out of Randy's office and out of the work building immediately. Randy shook his head and sat down pounding his head on the table.

**Randy's POV**

The thought of Jack Swagger possibly cheating on Candice makes me even more angry. The thought of me not holding Candice in my arms makes me even more angry. Jack doesnt deserve Candice. After what I just experienced, no. I know that scum bag is hiding something. Hiding something from Candice. But I just dont know what. I do have only one thought that he could be possibly cheating on her with someone else...that someone being Barbie Blank knowing that I heard that mysterious girl laugh along with Jack, also knowing that Barbie Blank is Candice's enemy. I shook my head and continue to pound my head on the table. Maybe Im just being paranoid. Maybe it could be Jack's sister or a close friend of his. I dont know. Am I being paranoid or am I just being protective of Candice? I think I am just being paranoid but at the same time Im protecting Candice. "Randy?" Stephanie came into the room. "Is everything okay? You were yelling." Stephanie said. I smiled a little bit. "Yes, everything is fine." I lied. I cant get the image of Candice's heartbroken, tearful face when she'll find out if Jack possibly is cheating on her. "Okay." Stephanie walked out of the room leaving me alone again. I need to know...am I being paranoid?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Is Randy just being paranoid? Or does he just care so much about Candice's relationship or Candice herself? Review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Stuck In The Elevator

Candice was just sitting at her office desk when she noticed Jack storm his way out of the office. "Jack?" Canidce stood up and walked out of her office door. "Jack? Whats going on?" Candice hurried off toward Jack. "Candice!" Randy was also seen hurrying behind the two of them. "Candice get back to work! Dont worry about this deuche bag!" Randy yelled causing Jack to turn back around. "Wait a minute! Jack, Randy, what is the issue?" Candice asked standing in between the two men keeping their distance. "I dont know Candice, why wont you ask Mr. P.I.M.P over here!" Randy shouted. Jack tried to reach over to Randy and hit him but he was quickly stopped by Candice's death glare. "Jack! I'm not kidding! What is going on?" Candice asked. "He started it!" Jack pointed at Randy. "Oh real mature smartass." Randy shook his head as he turned and walked away. Jack picked up a rock and threw at it Randy. Randy stopped, he turned around and glared angrily at Jack. "Randy, dont do this." Candice begged him. "Should've said that before your boyfriend started to throw rocks at me like a 5 year old school boy." Randy told Candice before walking past her and pushing Jack so hard that he fell back on the ground. "Jack, Randy." Candice looked at both men; she can tell that they wanted to tear each other apart, but Candice wasnt going to let that happen. "YOU TWO NEED A TIME OUT!" Candice yelled spreading her arms out forward and keeping further distance from the two men. "Now I wanna know, what the hell is going on?" Candice asked. Silence. "If thats the case then why are the two of you are about to tear each other apart?" Candice asked them. "How about you talk to your boyfriend?" Randy asked. Candice looked at Jack crossing her arms. "It wasnt me! He started it!" Jack yelled. "I dont care Jack! Somehow I knew you be put in this mess! Damn it Jack!" Candice shook her head disappointed.

"What is going on out here?" Jack, Candice and Randy turned to see Stephanie tapping her foot impatiently. "Candice, Randy, in my office." Stephanie walked away. "I dont need this. I dont." Jack shook his head. "Dont let me catch you out of bounds! Thats right walk away! How that sound clown? Better stay in the circus!" Randy shouted. "Randy-" Candice was cut off. "What?" Randy shouted annoyed. "What was that all about?" Candice asked him. "What? My little play date with boyfriend jackass of yours?" Randy smirked. "Come on Randy, thats my boyfriend you have to respect him." Candice explained. "Respect? He dont know the meaning of the word." Randy mumbled. "We'd better get to Stephanie's office." Randy said to Candice as they both went back inside. "So are you going to tell me?" Candice asked Randy. Randy shook his head. "Nah." He replied. "Why not?" Candice asked him. "Because it was stupid, just two men bickering about dumb stuff that women wouldnt even be interested in." Randy told her. "Oh, okay." Candice and Randy then entered the elevator as the elevator proceeded up to the penthouse suite where Stephanie's office was held. "So how's that colmun?" Randy asked her. "Its okay, just thinking about another topic." Candice explained to him. "Your topic is relationships and love right?" Randy asked. "Yeah." Candice responded shaking her head. "I have a suggestion for you." Randy turned his attention to Candice. "What is it?" Candice asked him. "Write a colmun on honesty or trust to be more specific. Hint, hint on the incident with your boy and I." Randy told her while looking directly into her eyes.

As the elevator was moving, there was a sudden screech noise which brought the elevator to a stop. "Whats going on?" Candice asked. "I dont know." Randy went over to the emergecy phone. He dialed in a number but there was no answer. "No answer. Never a good sign." Randy shook his head as he hang up the phone. "So what? We're stuck here?" Candice pouted. "Looks like it." Randy simply said. "But its Friday." Candice complained. "Relax. Im sure we'll get out of here once its time to go home...I hope." Randy shrugged his shoulders. "So now what?" Candice asked. Randy thought for a moment when a devious smile crept on his face. "Oh no. I dont like the look on that face." Candice shook her head. "Remember that little date we went on the...the second day I've been here?" Randy asked. Candice hit her forehead and shook her head wishing she was stuck with someone else other then Randy Orton in the elevator. "Yes, Randy. I remember." Candice mumumred. Randy smiled at Candice. "What? Are you like obsessed with that one time we spent together?" Candice asked him. "Oh no, its just I remember saying to myself that, that night would be a night I would never forget. But I was wrong, if we do happen to stay here for the night, then _this _would be a night that I definately would never forget." Randy grinned. Candice shook her head. "You are going to put me through hell are you?" Candice asked. Randy just continued to smile at Candice.

Candice stood up. "HELP ME! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF THIS ELEVATOR!" Candice cried out. Randy shook his head. "They dont hear you. We're pretty far up from the main office and we are not even close to being in the penthouse so..." Randy smirked. Candice glared at him and slowly sat down while being slumped against the wall. "So this is what I get? First you becoming my boss, and now Im stuck in the elevator with you! Oh this has been a great week for me." Candice smiled sarcastically. "You know, for sarcasm, that was actually a pretty smile." Randy smirked wider at her. Candice attempt to hit Randy but using the small amount of space Randy had, Randy managed to move out of the way. Randy laughed. "Wow, I am going to have so much fun pissing you off Candice." Randy laughed. "Im glad you found this amusing but we are stuck in a elevator with no food or drinks and your laughing!" Candice noticed Randy was staring at her body. "What?" Candice asked him. "Oh thank God you're not pregnant." Randy sighed with relief. Candice crossed her arms and shook her head. "Okay Randy, I know you dont like Jack but that was really uncalled for." Candice replied. "Oh no, I wasnt talking about that. I wasnt on planning on delivering a baby in an elevator!" Randy chuckled. "You are such a jerk!" Candice shook her head disgusted. "A pretty good looking jerk." Randy winked at Candice. "Yuck." Candice stuck her tongue out at Randy.

"Oh come on, Candice. You know you cant resist me." Randy smiled. Candice hate to admit it, but he did have a nice cute smile. "Well, I dont." Candice insisted as she turned to face the wall. "Oh thats right. I forgot, you have Jack in your life. What happened to you when you first despised him?" Randy stood up and walked toward Candice. The louder the footsteps became, the move nervous Candice become. Randy approached her ear. "You said it yourself...the cycle never stops. Dont you think its time for a...change?" Randy whispered. Shivers ran down Candice's spine when she felt the hot breath of her own boss breathing heavily on her ear. "Do I make you nervous?" Randy asked her. Candice regained herself for a moment as old feelings started to resurface back into her. "No." Candice replied with confidence. "Liar." Randy chuckled. "Think about it Candice. Me and you together." Randy said as he started to play with Candice's hair. "There's one problem with that." Candice spoke suddenly. "Policy rules. Employees cant hook up with each other." Candice said to him. Randy turned Candice around so she can face him and pinned Candice up against the wall. "Not this again." Candice whined. "Well, Im not the kind of guy that follows rules, so come on Candice, dont be a party pooper, lets break a few of them." Randy moved intensely close to Candice's lips. His deep breathing, the sweet smell of minty fresh breath brushing up against her, reminded her the first time when Randy and Candice almost touched lips. "No." Candice refused. Randy gripped onto Candice and pinned her up tighter against the wall. "You keep this up..." Randy went to Candice's ear again. "Watch all my clothes come off." Randy whispered. After a few minutes, Candice decided to do something about this:

She decided to fight back.

* * *

**Cliff hanger...Ouch! So, what do you think is going to happen? Will Randy and Candice ever get out of the elevator? Review and give me your thoughts. :) :)**


	5. Ruthless Agression

**A/N: I know I updated this yesterday but you know what, I figured what the heck? Its New Year's Eve, the last day of the year of 2010. Think of this as my little New Year's Present from me to you. :) "Aww thanks rkoviper, your so nice :)" Hehe your welcome! :D Hope everyone has a happy new year and if you stay up with me till 12:00 am for the new year and all, there might be another update for this story coming your way! Enjoy!**

Candice never thought she would see herself do this but she had to; she was doing this for Jack. She didnt want to get wrapped up into Randy's little tricks again, make her cheating end of cheating on Jack. With her right foot, Candice kicked Randy right where it hurted him the most. The loud scream of Randy echoed through the elevator as Randy fell on the ground. "SON OF A-" Randy cried out with tears running down his face. Candice giggled. "See, you dont mess with Candice Michelle. She's dangerous." Candice smiled cockily. "Yes she is." Randy managed to say. "But your in luck, I like it rough." Randy smirked. The cocky smile on Candice's disappered. "Are you serious? I just kicked you in your spot and you still want to be flirty with me?" Candice asked. "I just told you that I got turned on by your agression toward me and you still continue to deny it." Randy shook his head. "After we get married, I dont think we'll be able to have kids thanks to the damage you did to my spot. Whoa...that seriously hurt." Randy whiped his tears. "I bet Stephanie is wondering where we are at right now." Candice said to herself. "Lets not worry about Stephanie, lets just worry about me and you." Randy smiled. Candice glared at him. "How about you worry about locating your balls before you come talking to me again?" Candice told him. Just then, a cell phone rang. Candice turned to Randy.

"Randy are you serious? You didnt tell me you have your phone! You got people calling you! You could've called for help!" Candice yelled at him. Randy burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Candice asked. "Nobody is calling me. Im just playing my ringtone!" Randy laughed. "You should've seen your face! Come on Candice, I thought you were smarter then that!" Randy laughed so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Candice crossed her arms and shook her head. "Oh yeah, well you should've seen your face when I kicked you!" Candice stuck her tongue out at him. "Well that was nothing compared to the face you made!" Randy laughed again. "Very funny. But in all seriousness, can you get any signal in here?" Candice asked. Randy started to move his cell phone around the elevator. "Nope. Nada."

Candice sighed. "We are never going to get out of here are we?" Candice asked. "Yay. More time to annoy you." Randy smiled. "Could you at least sound hopeful that we are going to get out?" Candice asked. "Nope." Randy smirked and laughed. "You are this close-this close from waking the dragon up." Candice threatened. Randy smiled. "This will be fun. Come on, wake her up. I want to see the dragon." Randy replied. Candice walked over to Randy and tried to put him in the headlock but Randy countered. He took Candice picked her up and layed her on the floor. "You attempt to make me give up? You wanna tap out Candice?" Randy asked as he moved closer to Candice's lips. "Tap out. I dare you." Randy threatened her smiling. "Im not going to give in into your tricks." Candice mumbled. "There is no us. Im with Jack." Candice told him as she managed to get off from the floor thus countering Randy's attempt to try and kiss her.

"Ooh, you little sneak! Where'd you learn those moves?" Randy asked. Candice smiled. "Oh I watch a little bit wrestling...I get around." Candice smirked. "Its already been like 20 minutes being stuck in this elevator and I can already feel the intensity heating up in this Inferno." Randy smiled, he enjoyed annoying Candice and all the drama that surrounded the both of them. "Is that what you keep refering this as? Oh gosh, your terrible." Candice shook her head. "That's my name dont wear it out. Randy 'The Terrible' Orton. Has a nice ring to it does it?" Randy asked her. "Oh brother, somebody please get me out of this elevator!" Candice complained. "Its not the end of the world. Im not going to annoy you death." Randy replied. Candice raised her eyebrow questioning her judgement on Randy. "Although I would if I wanted to." Randy replied. "Alright everybody, time to wrap it up!" Candice heard Stephanie say. "HEY! WAIT! Dont leave me in here with him!" Candice yelled. Randy chuckled. "We better do something to keep ourselves busy before we die of boredom. Although both of us could do something to get busy alright." Randy smirked. "You are unbelieveable." Candice shook her head and slumped against the elevator wall. She was forced to spend the night in the elevator with her own boss. This will be fun.


	6. Elevator Bonding

There was a knock at the door. Jack opened the door and standing on the doorstep was Maria with a concerned look on her face. "Is Candice here?" Maria asked. Jack shook his head. "No." Jack simply said. "Have you seen her around lately?" Maria asked him. Jack shook his head. "The last time I seen Candice was at work." Jack replied. "Do you think she came back from work already?" Maria asked. "Yes." Jack simply said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Because Candice was supposed to meet me at the mall for the two of us to go shopping together but she never showed up. I thought she would be here." Maria looked into Jack's house and noticed the candles lit and slow music being played. "Whats going on? Anybody here?" Maria asked. "Nah, its just me. I enjoy the slow music and the candles relieve my stress." Jack told her. For a second, Maria wanted to believe Jack but then when the entire conversation of two nights ago she had with Ashley and Candice, Maria suspected that something was definately up with Jack. "Did you ever call Candice to check up on her?" Maria asked. Jack shook his head. Maria pushed his shoulder and shook her head in disgust.

"What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Maria asked. "I cant believe Im more concerned about Candice then you are." Maria turned and walked away. She got in her car, before she drove off, she tried to call Candice but all what was heard was her answering machine. Disappointed, Maria finally started the car and drove off. "Jack? Who was that?" someone asked. "A friend." Jack simply said. "Are you coming or what?" that same someone asked him. "Yeah, Im coming." Closing the door, Jack turned and made his way upstairs.

{xxx}

"Candice," Randy replied earning Candice's attention, surprisngly without no attitude. "What is the story behind Jack? Why'd you break up with him on the first place?" Randy asked her. Candice didnt say anything. "Jack acts too imature. The months he and I were together, Jack took this as some sort of a game. Basically using this relationship as some sort of a reputation boost. Thats when he decided to go to a party, he got drunk and he slept with another woman." Candice explained. "When I found out about it, he just laughed it off like it was no big deal to him. I cried my eyes out, its like this whole relationship was a joke to him, like it was nothing but a lie." Candice shook her head as she fought the lump in her throat which would prevent her from crying. Randy stared at her. "Im sorry you had to go through that." Randy replied sinceerly. "Thank you for caring. But then he just comes up to me and begs me to take him back, then he's acts so serious about this. All of a sudden he cares. Its like he found the light." Candice explained. "Maybe he's just playing you again." Randy suggested. "I hope not. Because I really did care about him. I still do." Candice replied. "So what about you? Whats your story?" Candice asked him.

Candice seen Randy shift uncomfortably. He looked at Candice and swallowed hard. "Relationships are okay with me as of right now. But my story..." Randy paused. "I was never happy as a young boy, my parents divorced when I was probably like 5. Years later, my parents decided to get back together and when I came over to congratulate them they got in another fight...my mom up and left in a snap. There was a knock at the door, I come to find out that my mom got in a car accident..." Randy paused. "What happened Randy?" Candice asked him. "She didnt make it..." Randy paused and swallowed hard. "Even today I walk around like her death didnt really get to me at all...when it reality it did." Randy told her. "Thats why I act the way I do right now. All happy and goofy, just so I wont have to go through the pain at all." Randy stopped and brought his eyes to the floor. "Randy, I am so sorry. I get really annoyed of you I didnt-" Candice stopped herself. Randy looked up at her. "Dont worry about it." Randy mumbled. "No, I want to. Its not really good to hide all those feelings just by smiling. Sometimes you just gotta let it out." Candice explained to him.

Randy looked at Candice as tears started to fill his eyes. "No I-" Randy stopped himself as he felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He turned away from Candice and wiped his tears. Candice walked over to him and turned him to face her. Candice took her hands and wiped Randy's tears as she brought him into a hug. "Im sorry Randy, I really am. For all that happened between us, I never realized that." Candice said to him. Randy broke apart from Candice as he smiled at her. "Well, looks like were going to have to stay here for tonight." Randy managed to say. "You should get some rest." Candice said to him. "Yeah." Randy agreed as he walked over to his little corner and layed on the floor. Candice sighed as she turned back to her corner and layed down as well. "Candice, are you cold?" Randy suddenly asked. "I kind of am." Candice replied to him. Randy stood up and walked over to her, he layed down real close to her, wrapped his arms around her, and brought Candice close to him as warmth started to comfort her. Slowly but surely, they both were fast asleep.

{xxx}

Maria entered her home and put her purse down on the table. She tried to call Candice again but there was no answer. There was a knock at the door once Maria opened the door Barbie Blank stood with a smirk on her face. "What Barbie?" Maria asked her. "Stay away from Jack Swagger. If its something about Candice Michelle, them definately stay away from her." Barbie threatened. "What is this about you and Jack?" Maria asked her. "Dont worry about it. Just stay away from Jack. And I'll let Candice know whats going on when I am ready." With that, Barbie turned and walked away leaving Maria dazed and confused. Something is up with Barbie and Jack, but what? She didnt know, Maria turned and made her way back inside her home.

**A/N: Sorry for the late delay, I wanted to update this at exactly 12:00 but I got caught up into things. Review :) And HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) **


	7. FREEDOM!

Moans. She could hear moans. She didnt know why exactly, considering she was stuck in an elevator which was in the middle of an elevator shaft, so Candice was sure she wasnt bound to hear people talking, especially moaning so loudly. Candice rose up from the elevator floor, she stood up to try and get a clear sound on who it was moaning. There were shaking, I think it was obvious that two people were getting it on just upstairs from here.

Candice started to see Randy move a bit, and slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell?" Randy groaned, he must've been hearing it too. Randy stood up and approached the corner of the elevator where the moans where coming from.

"What is that?" Randy asked.

"Two people, boy and girl, what do you think there doing?" Candice asked him. Randy smirked.

"Dont get smart. We can strip right now and I'll have you begging for mercy." Randy chuckled.

Candice hit Randy on the chest. "Pig." Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a man, so sue me." Randy laughed. "But you have to wonder, who could that be up there at..." Randy paused as he looked at his watch. "3:00 AM."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Candice told him as she took a deep breath. "HEY! YOU TWO UP THERE! COULD YOU HELP? I CERTAINLY DONT WANT TO BE AN AUDIENCE TO LISTENING TO YOU TWO HAVING SEX!" Candice shouted.

The moaning stopped, there was a moment of heavy breathing and then a moment of silence. Finally, someone spoke. "Candice Michelle?" The voice called.

Candice scrunched her face up and shook her head. "Stephanie? Who is that with you?" Candice asked.

"My boyfriend, what are you doing in the elevator?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I was on my way to meet you when the elevator stopped." Candice told her. Randy sucked his teeth. "Umm, _we _were on our way.." Randy corrected.

"Randy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, its me. Its nice that you were doing it with your boyfriend, not knowing that two of YOUR EMPLOYEES ARE STUCK DOWN HERE! QUICK QUESTION, DID YOU EVEN LEAVE THE OFFICE LATE AFTERNOON?" Randy yelled.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, relax." Candice tried to calm him down, but that only made Randy even madder. "CALM DOWN! We're stuck in this elevator while our own boss is getting fucked by her boyfriend for God knows how long, and you want me to calm down?" Randy shouted.

"QUIET!" Stephanie shouted.

"Just calm down, I'll get some help!" Stephanie told them both. "Oh yeah, and there better be a raise in my pay this week!" Randy shouted.

Candice shook her head. "You know, I wont be surprised if your fired for your back talk toward Stephanie McMahon." Candice told him. Randy shook his head.

"I dont care. Its not like I cant mess with you any other day." Randy smirked.

"Get a life. Dont you have other things to do besides annoying the hell out of me?" Candice asked him. Randy smirked and shook his head.

"I do have a life. And Im only doing this just to get you." Randy told her. Candice sucked her teeth. "Dont lie to me. Im sure there are plenty of other women you would just love to bang." Candice rolled her eyes. "Like you perhaps." Randy chuckled.

"You are unbelievable!" Candice yelled disgusted. Randy only laughed at Candice's reaction.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you are sooo sexy when you are mad. And besides, Im not that kind of guy, I dont just go bang women for fun if thats what you are thinking." Randy smirked as Candice looked at him confused.

"You lost me there for a second. For a minute, I forgot I was talking to the man, who pinned me up against my office wall and turned me on who mind as well could've done anything sexual to me at that moment." Candice snarled.

Randy's smirk only grew wider. "The power of manipulation, works everytime." Randy smiled genuinely as he watched Candice's face turn red.

"I hate you." Candice mumbled. Randy only laughed.

"Ohhhh, I love you too Candice Michelle." Randy smirked at her.

"If I dont get out of here, I swear I am going to rip my hair out..." Candice mumbled.

"Ooo, that'll be a sight." Randy chuckled.

"Can I at least get 5 seconds to myself? Without your commentary!" Candice shouted.

"No." Randy smiled.

"Oh my GOSH!" Candice screamed while Randy only laughed at her irratation. There was a moment of silence and after a few minutes, the elevator moved a little bit.

"Did you hear that?" Candice asked.

"Yes m'am." Randy smiled when the elevator started to move again, this time, going back down. It only take within seconds, for the elevator to finally stop and open its doors to the main lobby.

"YES! FREEDOM!" Candice cheered.

"You cant ever get away from me that easy!" Randy shouted out to her.

{xxx}

"Little Miss Perfect, thinks her life will be back to normal again." Kelly drunk the drink down with a leer. "But not when I can help it." With that being said, Kelly took another drink and tossed the glass aside when finished.

"Toast to the deuche bags, assholes, scumbags, and jerkoffs, who treated Candice like shit. And toast to an evil bitch such as myself." With her last drink, she clinked glasses with another man who seemed to be enjoying Kelly's company.

"I hope you were paying attention because that toast was for you my friend."

**A/N: I am actually thinking about changing this rating to Rated M, since there has been some sex talk previous chapters, most of it coming from Randy. Yet again, Im not so sure, because Im not trying to do a lot with this story just so it can fit the rating M, and besides, I dont think there'll be a lot more sex talk in future chapters. In the meantime, review! :D **


	8. The Viper's Schemes

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, yes. Sorry it took me so long, I had Q3 exams and that had to be my main focus during the past few weeks but now its over, so I wanted to update this because I know some of you must be DYING to read the this chapter huh? Lol. Figures. Enjoy! :)**

"Oh my gosh! Candice Michelle where have you been you had me worried sick!" Maria yelled at her friend. Candice only smiled. "I missed you too Ria." Candice said to her as she stepped into her friends house.

"I'm serious Candi! Where have you been?" Maria asked her. "Work. Randy and I were stock in an elevator and I got home last night. I wanted to come over here to see if you were okay but I figured you werent because of my absence." Candice explained.

"Are you kidding? Candice, I was going nuts. I thought someone must've kidnapped you, raped you or possibly killed you and left you fro dead!" Maria cried out as she hugged her best friend.

"Relax Ria. I'm here. Speaking of work, I'm called back. This was supposed to be my day off but Stephanie called me back. She's having another one of those 'my boyfriend just broke up with me' breakdowns." Candice told her.

"You mean Hunter?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. While Randy and I were in the elevator, we caught the two of them having sex. We heard them, we were asleep and we heard them moaning." Candice told her. Maria shook her head. "Oh thats just wrong." Maria giggled.

"Because of the embarrassment, Hunter broke up with her and now she's having an emotional breakdown. So yeah, I have to go _back _to work. Me and Randy." Candice rolled her eyes. "That's not right, its not your fault that Steph is struggling with romance." Maria told her.

"Yeah I know, its not my fault. But I handle the romance and relationships column, so it could really help her if I go back to work." Candice told her. Maria only pouted. "That's not right! I have so much to tell you too!" Maria complained.

"Relax. You act like you cant tell me when I get back." Candice told her. "But wait Candice! I _really _have to tell you something! I just heard the story today!" Maria was hyper as she was excited to tell Candice the story.

"What is it?" Candice asked her.

"There's a rumor going around that _The Viper _works at your office building." Maria squealed at the thought. "The Viper? Whats the story behind The Viper?" Candice asked her.

"The Viper, is obviously either a man. But from what I heard, he gets into his 'viper-mode' when you are in bed with him. And from what I heard, he must be _amazing _in bed." Maria squealed. Candice only rolled her eyes. "You really believe that? It sounds like some sort of sexual myth." Candice laughed.

"Of course I believe it. You'll believe once The Viper comes onto you. Just you watch."

"Oh yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

{xxx}

Candice pulled her car into a parking spot as she got out of her car and closed it. She quickly hurried into the office building and into her office when she seen Randy sitting at her desk pointing at his watch. She didnt understand why, she wasnt late. She tried opening the door but it was locked. She glared at Randy who only laughed, he pointed at his watch.

"Randy if you dont open this damn door!" Candice shouted at him. Randy laughed as he got up and opened the door.

"You're late." Randy informed her.

"Well that's because you locked the door on me, you asshole." Candice gritted her teeth. "Why'd you do that?" Candice asked him.

"Because you didnt lock your office door, and your keys were sitting on the desk. So I had to teach you a lesson." Randy smirked at her. Candice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, now get off of my desk." Candice demanded. "Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" Randy asked her.

"No. But please move, or our boss is going to throw a temper tantrum once she sees both of us are not working." Candice told him. Randy shook his head.

"Good point." Randy agreed as he moved off of Candice's desk. Candice sat on her chair and started her computer up as Randy watched her. Candice looked at him.

"Dont you have anywhere else to be? Like in _your _office working?" Candice asked. Randy smirked at her.

"Yes, but I am your boss. I think I am allowed to watch you work." Randy told her. Candice rolled her eyes.

"Great...well I dont want to bore myself in the quiet while someone else is in the room. So what do you want to talk about?" Candice asked.

Randy shrugged. "I dont know. What's new?" Randy asked her. Candice thought for a second. "Oh you know what my friend told me, that there's some sort of a viper working here in the office building." Candice shrugged her shoulders as she didnt believe the subject.

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Really? What kind of viper?"

"Some kind of Viper who I guess, preys on women. From what I heard, he's good in bed. But I dont believe any of that at all." Candice told him. Randy shook his head. "Well you should, because its true." Randy told her. Candice looked at him funny, looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're dumb if you actually believe that." Candice told him.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Really." Candice spat.

"How would I be dumb if I am The Viper every woman talks about?" Randy asked Candice. Candice looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Who's the dumb one now?" Randy asked as he chuckled.

"So what? You're The Viper. Its not like I am going to-" Candice stopped when she Randy approach her desk. "What are you doing?" Candice asked him.

Randy hovered over Candice's neck and leaned toward her, smelling her. "What were you trying to say? Its not like you were going to care if I am The Viper the women speak of? So you wouldnt care if I did this to you, turning you on?" Randy asked as he took in Candice's perfume.

"Mmmmm, vanilla. My favorite." Randy whispered in her ear. "Do you think you can stop The Inferno from heating up? No. Not right now you cant. Halloween is right around the corner, we'll see if we can make it reach to its highest point when Stephanie schedules this costume party."

**Halloween party huh? This could get interesting. ;) Review!**


	9. Masochism

**A/N: Hello fanfiction members. Well its good to be back, thank you for those who did welcome back. Life's been tough, which explains my absence for the past, I dont know, I guess you can say months. But never mind that, I'm back and I will stay back as long as some unfinished and brand new stories are concerned. ;) Enjoy the chapter! :) **

This wasnt the first time Candice found herself in a position like this. She referred back to the elevator when Randy pinned her up against the wall again. She could already see the hurt look on Jack's face envisioned in her mind thats if he happened to drop by her office. Using all of her strength that is present, Candice elbowed Randy in the stomach. Groaning, Randy quickly moved away from Candice holding his stomach. The groaning only lasted for a quick second as Randy only laughed.

"I hate to ask, but _what _is so funny?" Candice asked him.

"_Na, na, na, come on. Come on. I like it. Like it." _Randy sang along.

"You lost me there, _Boss._" Candice shook her head. She figured Randy would throw something like this in her face. "You dont remember?" Randy asked her.

Candice turned to where her boss stood, flashing that same famous smirk at her, that same smirk when they first met.

"No I dont. Enlighten me." Candice told him.

"Aggression turns me on. I thought we discussed this in the elevator. You can keep hitting me, kicking me, I dont give a damn. It only turns me on." Randy told her. Candice rolled her eyes.

"As long as you are out of my personal little box, then I dont care what turns you on." Candice spat. Randy smiled. "Ooo, I can just feel the negativity, feel the intensity of the inferno rising." Randy smiled.

"Could you stop talking about the damn inferno? Is that what you refer to this situation as?" Candice asked irritated of this 'inferno' Randy keeps referring to.

"Of course. I created the analogy to express the description of how this drama, as I quote 'heat up.'" Randy said putting air quotes on the last two words he spoke. Candice rolled her eyes and took a magazine and threw it at Randy but missed as Randy dodged it.

"You know, hitting me as well as threatening to hit me turns me on more." Randy told her.

"I DONT CARE!" Candice took another magazine and tried to throw it at Randy but failed as Randy dodged it again.

"If you are trying to put out the inferno of this situation then its not working. Your doing nothing but pouring gasoline on the fire itself." Randy smirked.

"God, if you say another thing about fire, this freakin' inferno, I am going to lose my sanity." Candice swore. "Its not my fault. Its just your so tempted to hit me you just dont understand what its doing to me. I'm only trying to warn you." Randy told her.

"Warn me? Why warn me? I told you I am with Jack, its not like your going to lose it and end up planting my ass on the table and end up screwing me." Candice said to him.

"See thats the thing. When we first met, I turned you down which made you want me even more. I had the power. I freely manipulated you into wanting me so bad that you were tempted to do the same thing to me if you had a choice. But what you dont realize is that because you are with Jack, your basically saying that I cant have you, thus turning me down. I dont care what it takes. I always get what I want." Randy told her.

"Well you cant." Candice told him. Randy moved closer to Candice's face, almost having their lips meet each other. Randy stared right into Candice's eyes.

"Really?" Randy whispered his breath brushing up against Candice's lips. Shivers went through Candice's spine, she recognized this feeling, so she was pretty used to it. If Randy was trying to pull out this trick again, then it wasnt going to work. It was that which gave Candice an idea. She figured she would play with Randy's emotions, manipulate him as he did to her, telling him that he cant have her.

"_Na, na, na, na, na. You can't have me. You can't have me. Na, na, na, na, na." _Candice smirked as Randy only growled. It was working. So far so good.

That caused Randy to move an inch closer to Candice's lips, hoping that she would just give in and kiss him. But she wouldnt budge, no matter how much old feelings resurfaced, basically screaming at her just to kiss him, she wouldnt budge, she remained still.

"Candice?" A new voice called. Candice looked to see that Jack was standing in front of her office door, now observing Randy's tactics. He looked really concerned for Candice, yet angry to see the closure Randy is to Candice.

"Jack is here." Candice informed him. Randy shook his head. "I dont care. The door is locked he can't get in. Let him watch." Randy leaned a lot more forward this time a little bit too much according to Candice, but luckily, Candice managed to push Randy away from her with so much force, Randy was now up against the wall. Randy closed his eyes and smiled. She obviously didnt know what she was getting herself into, Randy thought to himself.

"Candice are you okay?" Jack asked her.

"I'm fine Jack. Dont worry, we were only role playing for my column." Candice informed him.

Randy shook his head. "I told you, you _really _need to stop doing that. It drives me crazy." Randy said in a low tone.

"And what if I dont?" Candice asked him.

Randy smiled a genuine smile at what he just realized. "Oh. Smart girl." Randy shook his head in respect.

"I learned from the best." Candice smirked at him. She just stumped _Randy Orton _at his own little game. And it felt good, it felt really good. After all what happened between the two of them.

"Just remember this, sticks and stone can break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." Randy told her quoting Rihanna from her song, 'S&M.' "Oh so you enjoy taking pain from me? Is that what your telling me?" Candice asked him.

"What can I say? I like masochism, especially from you, its just turns me on. And thats what drives me nuts. Masochism." Randy smirked as he walked out of the office.

"Candice? What the hell was that all about?" Jack asked when he entered Candice's office. "What are you talking about? I told you its only role play for the new column I wrote." Candice told him. "What the hell is your problem coming in here yelling while Im trying to work?" Candice asked.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jack asked her. "Of course not. What gave you the impression-" Candice stopped when she took note of Barbie right across the office lobby smirking at her. Candice raised her eyebrows when she turned to look at Jack.

"Did Barbie put you up to this?" Candice asked him.

"Where else could I find this source of information?" Jack asked her. Candice's eyes widened. "Really? What are you doing hanging aroud her anyway? Is there something I should know about Jack? Are you cheating on _me?_" Candice asked him.

"No, Candice I-" Jack was cut off.

"Good, so dont come in here assuming I am cheating on you with Randy! He's my boss, I have no choice but to be around him! God Jack, you're so paranoid!" Candice shook her head as she sat back down at her desk.

"Candice, Candice baby, Im sorry-" Jack was cut off again.

"I dont want to hear it right now. Go, just go, get out of my office. I have to work." With that being said, Jack left Candice in her office alone. She looked at her computer but couldnt get the image of Barbie smirking at her. What was she really up to? From her office, she looked across the lobby to see if Barbie was there, but she was gone. She wanted to go and figure out where she could've gone, but she had to work.

She went back to what Jack had told her. _"No Candice._" Before she cut him off, she wanted to believe Jack, but yet again, she wasnt sure knowing what happened in their past relationship. It wasnt only due to lack of maturity, but trust as well. Sighing, Candice returned back to work as the day continued.

**Pretty long chapter I suppose. I hope that it pleases you due to my lack of updating. Anyway, what do you think? Do you think Candice is actually getting somewhere with her thought process of Jack cheating on her? What about her and Randy? Pretty intense moment huh? Review! :D **


	10. Sadism

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this story. I know many of you must be DYING to read this. Thanks to my math teacher, and a big algebra test. She decided to give us free time to do whatever we wish. So…I decided I would surprise you with an update. I'll be back with a lot more updates, once I come home and once life calms down for moi. Anyway, enough talk, enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! :D **

Candice sighed as she sat at the round table waiting for Stephanie McMahon to make her appearance. Right next to her, sat her supervisor, Candice's personal boss, was Randy. They were gathered to talk about the Halloween costume party the business was throwing. It was traditional that every year Divas magazine would throw a party for a holiday event. The people, the business workers were gathered around the table talking about the party and soon stopped when Stephanie walked in the room.

"I know, I know what the talk is all about." Stephanie began. "Yes, now if we are going to set up a Halloween party, then we have to set some ground rules. Shane." Stephanie turned to her brother, her personal assistant as he picked up his pencil and gripped onto his clipboard as he waited for Stephanie to proceed.

"I know this is a rule we follow everyday but no co-workers are allowed to be together period. Done. End of story. I know it's a party and you want to have fun, but as I said, no hooking up with co-workers. It is extremely unprofessio-" Stephanie was cut off by the sound of Randy's voice.

"Like its unprofessional to obliviously have sex with your boyfriend in the office thinking no one would know or _hear_…" Randy smirked as the crowd started to whisper and snicker once they heard.

"QUIET!"

Silence.

Stephanie turned to Randy and smiled at him. "One more comment like that again, and you're out."

"Whatever you say Boss." Randy layed back in his chair with his feet up on the table, smirking at her. Candice couldn't help but wonder what could be going on with Steph and Randy. Thinking this, she watched Stephanie blush when Randy's smirk only grew wider at her. Something is up.

Randy noticed Candice's puzzled confusion about what just occurred and to claify that up, Randy leaned over to her and whispered.

"Don't worry. I promise you I don't have a thing for her. It's just, women are so easily seduced by my looks they are willing to do anything to keep me from not quitting a job such as this for example. To sum it up, it's quite easy for me to get a job from a woman, and not fire someone like me from this job."

Candice shook her head, displeased to hear Randy's dirty tactics in getting into their magazine industry not just that but the industry in general. But she had to admit, she deviously admired Randy for using such a gift to his advantage, because he _is incredibly sexy_.

Despite his tactics, Randy is a pretty good boss. He knew when to put his foot down when something went wrong, he knew how to handle his job correctly. Candice had to give Randy props for taking his job very seriously.

"Yes, there is alcohol drinking allowed but you are only allowed to have two cups per person. Any more than two then you are fired. Don't even think about coming back begging for this job." Stephanie turned to her brother.

"Did you get all that?"

"Yes." Shane responded.

"Good. You're costume…have fun with it. Wear something interesting, wear something that is…that is symbolic. Wear something that makes people think…what the _hell _ are you being? Wear something that makes you, you." Stephanie explained.

"Guests. You're only allowed to bring a maximum of 3 party guests. Any one else is not accepted. Now decorations, I need some brave souls to decorate this place. Make it scary, make it a haunted house or something. I want people to go home having this party to be the talk of the week, and I want people to go home having nightmares when they sleep." Stephanie giggled evily.

"Nice Steph, I see you've been working on your acting." Randy suddenly said smiling at her.

"Teehee."

"You should become a star, an actress. You know how I always say, break a leg. Right Candice." Randy turned to wink right at Candice. Candice shook her head, remembering what happened between the two of them at dinner.

"Is there something I should know about Candice?" Candice scrunched her face in disgust and looked from Randy to Stephanie. "Ughh, no Stephanie. Unlike him, I am _already _taken."

From the corner of her eye, Candice seen and heard Randy whisper "Good one." Candice smiled with pride. Its pretty obvious, Candice is getting under Randy's skin by now. And there wasn't anything he could do about it as long as they remained in Stephanie's presence.

"Good. Because as I said its…"

"Unprofessional." Randy smiled.

"Right unprofessional. Any more questions or ideas, comments or concerns?" Stephanie asked. Randy was about to put his hand up when Stephanie turned to him.

"I've think you've said enough Randall." Randy couldnt help but laugh at what Stephanie just told him. He enjoyed the attention he was receiving.

"Alright, everyone. There still a half hour left until you guys go home, but that doesnt mean you cant stop working. Chop chop now." Stephanie clapped her hands together as Candice made her way out to the main lobby, attempting to go back to her office when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an elevator.

"Let's take a little ride up and down the elevator shall we? Who knows, maybe we can get lucky again and be stuck here for another night." Randy smirked as he gently took Candice by the hair and put her head down to expose her neck.

"What are you doing?" Candice mumbled. Randy looked up at the corner of the elevator to see no cameras. "Stephanie wasnt smart in putting cameras in the elevator. So, just tell me what the hell was that?"

"What?" Candice asked acting like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Dont play dumb. That little stunt you pulled in the office meeting with Steph."

"Oh how's it feel to get a taste of your own medicine? Dont act like you werent doing nothing in there either. _Break a leg, right Candice? Wink wink." _Candice stuck her tongue out at Randy.

"Dont sink in your pride just yet. Just because you got me..._again, _doesnt mean you are going to get me now or ever. You cant stop the inferno from rising. There's only one way to put it out, and another way to keep it rising. Because lets just face it, being with Jack is like pouring gasoline on the inferno itself. And you can deny it all you want but..."

Randy leaned in and started to whisper in Candice's ear. "I know you want me." Randy whispered. Reacting ever so quickly, Candice took her arm and a great force caused her arm to move in order for her hand to connect with Randy's face with a huge slap.

Randy was startled at this as he didnt see this coming at all. He was so startled that he was angry, but then he caught onto the moment and smiled at Candice.

"Oh, Kitty's got claws. You like to play dirty huh?" Randy asked when he saw Candice smiling in satisfaction.

"Sadism. I enjoy inflicting pain on others. It pleasures me." Candice stuck her tongue out at Randy playfully.

"I see how it is. Two can play this game eh? You know what they say about opposites. They always seem to attract. No matter how much you want to deny the attraction. Its just there. Its fact. And I sense a very strong attraction between us. You mind as well give in. Because you and I, we all know Jack doesnt deserve you."

Candice had enough of this talk. "Since when did you become an expert at what I do deserve? Look Randy, if you dont like the fact I'm with Jack then I'm sorry you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Candice I just dont want to see you hurt. I want to help you. And I think I know when a guy doesnt deserve a woman like you." Randy didnt know what happened, he seemed to have lost his touch when he mentioned about Jack. Candice was getting really upset with him and now it was time for Randy to get serious.

"Candice..."

"Dont worry about me okay? I truly appreciate you looking out for me and all, and I am truly flattered, but I'm a big girl now, and I dont need a babysitter." The elevator doors opened and there stood Jack Swagger, Candice walked out hand in hand with Jack leaving Randy alone.

**A/N: I managed to finish this when I got home, thankfully I manage to do most of it at school. :) So...what's next for Randy? Will he finally get the picture that Candice wants to be with Jack? Or is Randy willing to continue and protect Candice despite of what she says. And Candice seems really serious about her relationship with Jack, think she's right about being a big girl? Review. :) **


	11. Love You, Hate You, Miss You

**A/N: Another day, another day of being stuck inside. Well, despite this, I'd rather use this time to my advantage to update this story. ;) Enjoy and dont forget to review! ;) **

Candice walked with Jack by her side, she needed to get away from Randy. She need to have at least one normal day without Randy interfering constantly in her life. She thought she might need to spend some time with Jack...alone.

"Jack, can we go somewhere please? Somewhere perhaps far away from here? Where we can at least spend some time together alone."

"I cant right now."

"What? Why?" Candice asked him disappointed. "Well, I just got called back into my work. So I cant do anything with you right now. You are taking me to this costume party am I right?"

"Yes, yes of course." Candice told him.

"Well, when that time comes. I will see you there. And thats when we will at least spend some time together, at least give me a break from working so much." Jack told her.

"I dont understand. How come I am willing to give up my job and you cant? Dont you see how much I want things to work between us?" Candice asked him.

"Yes Candice I do. And I want things to work to. But this job pays really good money, and I cant miss out on it. If you want to go somewhere alone, then you'll have to let me work for it okay." Jack told her simply and with that being said he walked away hurriedly on his way to his job.

"What? No kiss goodbye, I-I love you too?" Candice was confused on what she was feeling now, she wanted to love Jack, but just a few minutes ago she felt like she was being rejected so brutally which was never like him at all. Never at all did Jack's job become so important to him, which threw Candice off a bit. But she had to trust him, or else things wouldnt really work out at all.

Candice turned to make her way to Stephanie's office, she needed to clear her head, she needed to have the rest of her hours at work off. "Stephanie. Is it okay if I head home early? I'm kind of not well."

"Sure Candice, whatever it takes to get your head in the game again."

"Thanks. I promise. I'll feel better tomorrow." Candice turned and walked back to her office to get her belongings. She walked out when she began to hear Randy calling for her.

"Candice! Candice, where are you going?" Randy asked, Candice looked at him for a second and shook her head. She went out the door and started to make her way home.

When she did, Candice dropped her belongings and made her way to her bedroom where she let herself slam on the bed matress in frustration, put her head in her arms and silently cry to herself. She didnt understand why this was happening, Jack wanted her back so bad and he got her back...so why does it feel like her and Jack are just slowly falling apart? Just drifting away? She didnt know, all Candice wanted to do was cry herself to sleep.

Just before she did, her cellphone vibrated. Reaching for it, Candice grabbed her phone and read a text from Randy.

_Are you okay? Why'd you leave work so early? Kind of worried about you. Text me when you get a chance. RKO_

Candice sighed. She had to remember, Randy wants her, and Randy could be the cause of her and Jack slowly breaking up as they try to mend themselves back together. But, it cant be Randy. No matter the closure, Randy is her boss, she cant just blame Randy entirely for her troubles with Jack. Randy barely ever did anything to her relationship with him. Which would kindly explain the text Randy just sent her.

He didnt know what's going on with the relationship, and maybe he is truly worried about her. Candice sighed as she decided to text Randy back letting him know that she's fine. Few minutes later, her cellphone vibrated again.

_I miss you. :( I hope you feel better. RKO_

Reading the text made Candice cry a lot harder. Come to think of it, Jack never told Candice that he misses her, ever. And hearing it from someone else made Candice feel happy, yet sad wishing that Jack could say things like that. Suddenly, a feeling started to form in her stomach when her thoughts came to Randy again.

_Do I-Do I love him? _

Candice shook her head, remembering all the times Randy manipulated her and pissed her off so many times. But that didnt matter, because Candice remembered when they were stuck in the elevator together and how Randy told her about his past and how he broke down right in front of her. She remembered how they slept that night, Randy hugging her with his muscular arms, keeping her so nice and warm.

_But I love Jack. _

Or does she? She didnt know, but remembering those times with Jack only made Candice cry again. She wanted to make things work with Jack, and she didnt want to be the reason for breaking them up. She didnt want to be the cause of that, especially if Candice was actually falling in love with Randy.

Deciding she wouldnt fall asleep, she picked up her cell phone and texted Ashley.

_I'm having a rough night. Come over? Candyxx_

Her cell phone vibrated again and it read a text from Ashley.

_I'm on my way. _

There was a knock on the door and Candice ran down to open it. "Candy, what's wrong?"

"I think I love Randy." Candice immediately told her. "Omigosh! Wha-what happened? Do tell! Come on, spit it out girl!" Ashley said excited.

"Well, I was hoping I could spend some time with Jack but he said he had to work more. I felt so bad, I felt like I was rejected so horribly by him. And I'm-I'm not even sure if he wants to mend this relationship together. I think he's just too busy worrying about his damn job. So, I go and ask Steph for the rest of the night off, and she said okay. Soon as I got home, I get a text from Randy asking if I'm alright, and that he's worried about me. I told him I was fine, and that I needed to clear my head and then he said that he misses me. And, come to think of it, I dont think Jack ever says that he misses me ever." Candice sobbed.

"I think Randy might love you too then. If you feel that way then why dont you just break up with Jack." Ashley suggested.

"I, I dont know. I mean, I love Jack too, and I want things to work. I dont want to be the reason for the two of us breaking up. Things were going so well until he was busy with his job. Why cant I just wait until he screws up on something? Because I dont see him doing anything wrong right now, I mean, I believe him when he says that he's working for the two of us to spend some time together. Cant I at least see if he wants too? I would really like that." Candice told her.

"Okay. Give Jack one more chance. And if he screws up, then I will take you by the hair, and I will drag you to Randy myself."

Candice giggled. "Thanks Ashley. I needed that."

"No problem. Well I got to head out. I got a date with destiny." With that being said, Ashley made her way out the door leaving Candice to herself. Remembering all those times she shared with Randy, all those times she seemed to hate, love and miss him like now. After tonight, she didnt know what to think of Randy right now, execpt that she loves him, hates him, and misses him. Which is the perfect example of pure confusion. All she was worried about was mending things with Jack again, but yet again, she had to deal with Randy tomorrow at work and she had a feeling that she will figure out which emotion will conquer each other, which emotion will stand out. Love or hate?

Something in her heart told her it might be love, but it was up to Candice to figure that out tomorrow.

**Uh-oh...I have a feeling that you Randice lovers out there are going to spaz out on me if Randy and Candice dont get together soon. Dont worry...you'll find out what happens in the story soon! I got something planned! :P ;) Anyway, review! :D **


	12. UnFaithful

****Special A/N: Hey, 'rkoviper's cousin' Nina, this chapter is for you. Love you girly! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Candice's POV_

_I woke up in my office, at work. Funny, I thought I remembered myself going to bed last night, at my house, in my bed, head on pillow. I looked up and saw Jack...I saw Jack with Kelly! This bitch...she's always trying to screw with my life when everything doesnt go her way! I stood up from my desk and marched right over to the couple. _

"_What the hell are you doing with her?" _

"_What's it look like baby? I'm over you, we're done. I think I've found someone much capable of my time." Jack told me. _

_I couldnt believe my ears. "Jack, why? I gave you everything. What did I do? I practically catered to you Jack. And this is how you treat me! I thought you loved me!" I cried out. _

"_I guess you thought wrong. I've moved on now." _

"_I cant believe this." I shook my head. _

"_Believe it." Kelly sneered. Anger rose within me as I was forced to walk to Kelly push her and smack Jack across the face. _

"_I HAD ALL MY TRUST IN YOU AND LOOK WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH, I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU!" I cried out furiously as I started to punch him. _

"_Candice!" Randy ran to me and grabbed me pulling me away from Jack. "Somewhere down the line you're going to get what you deserved you fucking jerk! You were supposed to save me!" I dropped to my knees and cried. _

"_Candice, come." Randy lifted me to my feet and we walked into his office. _

"_Dont say anything to me..." I warned him. "I was only going to tell you that I'm-" _

"_SHUT UP! I said SHUT UP. You were right okay. You were always right. I just can't take this, I can't control it anymore..." I whispered. Randy came face to face to me and I found myself staring into his deep blue eyes. _

"_What? This feeling...Candice..." _

Inches before our lips met, I woke up from a dream, and to come face to face with the man I was dreaming about.

No one's POV

Candice screamed at the top of her lungs. Randy put his finger over his lips, managing to calm her down.

"Its okay. I'm here."

"Randy, what are you doing here? How'd you even get in my house?" Candice asked him. "You're front door was open. I'm sorry Candice, I knew I shouldnt of came in like that. But I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I told you, I was fine." Candice said to him holding her chest.

"That's not what your friend Ashley told me."

Candice's eyes widened. "What did she tell you?" Candice asked horrified.

"She told me something went down between you and Jack. I knew something wasnt right. I went to her and she dropped me off here. Come to find out that your door was unlocked, and I thought something bad must've happened to you so I came inside." Randy told her.

"Jack man...he's an idiot. He doesnt know when to treat a good woman."

"Randy..."

"What?"

Candice sighed. "Please, I'd rather not talk about Jack right now. What time is it?" Candice looked at her watch. "Omigosh! Randy, we're late for work." Candice panicked.

"I asked Steph for a day off." Randy told her. Candice looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" Candice asked him. Randy frowned. "I told you I was worried about you Candice. I thought you might need the day off."

Candice held her head. _I think I love Randy. I think I love Randy. _She couldnt get the voice of herself repeating that sentence over and over and over again. The more it occurred, the more Candice started to believe it.

"Candice?"

Candice shook her head. "I'm sorry Randy but you have to leave." Candice insisted. "But I dont want to, not when you have a whole gang of snacks waiting for it to be aten, not when I rented the movie, Fast Five." Randy said holding up the DVD. Candice sighed but couldnt help but smile a little bit.

"It's okay. Go. Fly away, I'm sure you have plenty of things to do besides stay with me and comfort me." Candice told him. Randy shook his head. "Oh no. I'm not going anywhere. Until your happy Candice again, that couch right there is going to be my best friend." Randy insisted. Candice eyes widened.

"Your staying here?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving this house until you are better and well. I dont like seeing you like this Candice."

Candice gave up on trying to attempt to persuade Randy to leave, that she is fine, but he would not give in. Candice sent Randy a small smile.

"Thank you."

{xxx}

Minutes later, Candice and Randy were seen on the couch watching Fast Five. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that? That was awesome!" Randy shouted. Candice giggled. "Yeah I know, wow, this movie is amazing. I love it."

"You seen all the Fast Furious movies?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah I have. I love Vin Diesel. He is a really great actor."

"I know." Few more minutes past by and the movie was over. "That was really good. I love that movie. I hope they make another one."

"Yeah I know. I'll tell you what else is good, these snacks. Gosh, I feel like a fat pig just sitting on the couch eating snacks." Randy said rubbing his stomach. Candice giggled.

"You are crazy." Candice said shaking her head.

There was a moment of silence. "Randy, I have to thank you. I really havent felt this way lately, and I have to say its feels good to be happy again."

"You know I'll be one of the first people to put a smile on your face." Randy told her. There was another moment of silence. "Randy, what were your past relationships like?"

"My relationships." Randy sighed and shook his head. "What? Is it personal?" Candice asked him. "No. It's just, its been rough really. I've been together with a lot of women, but I guess none of them take me seriously enough." Randy told her. "But the last girl I've been with was...it was just terrible. I'd rather not get too deep into it. But look, I know I kind of play with you a lot with my silly mind games, but Candice, believe me when I tell you this. When I said that I like you, I really really like you. And I dont want to lose you, I dont want to lose you to some deuche bag who doesnt know how to treat his girlfriend right."

Candice remained quiet, and she just stared at him. "Wow...I-I dont know what to say."

"Would you say the same about me?" Randy asked her. Candice swallowed hard, she knew she would be faced with this day.

Breaking the silence, Candice's phone rang. Quickly yet awkwardly, Candice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Candice. It's me Jack." _

"Oh, hi Jack., how's work?"

"_It's okay I just..." _Jack was suddenly cut off.

"Jack? Jack, is everything okay?"

No answer. "Candice? Is something wrong?"

"Jack..."

"_I'm sorry Candice, but I really, really have to go." _

With that being said, Jack hung up the phone, leaving Candice to herself. She shook her head, sat down and cried. "I really cant understand why I'm just being tossed to the side, being put 2nd. I want to make things work between us, I-I just cant take it anymore Randy I cant."

Randy sat next to her and held Candice in his arms. "Then dont. You've got to assert yourself, you deserve to spend some time with him, you dont deserve to be put 2nd not at all."

Randy lifted Candice's chin up so that her eyes met with his. Tears fell down her cheeks causing Randy to rub the tears away.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?" Randy asked her.

"Yes I do feel the same way about you." Candice whispered to him. Slowly but surely, their lips met.

**Oooo, no I didnt. :P Cliff hanger. Dont worry, i've got a lot more with this story. Speaking of this story in particular, I've got some big news. :) :) :) You'll find that out at the end of this story. **


	13. Decisions

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this, I was going to update this yesterday, in order to celebrate the 4th of July (America, the beautiful, let freedom ring! :D) Well, again, I apologize for the lateness but in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed celebrating 4th of July. Seeing all the pretty fireworks and stuff...lol anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D **

It was a soft passionate kiss, Candice knew Randy meant it, she meant it too. But kissing him felt wrong to do knowing she was still in a relationship with Jack. But she just kept kissing him, Candice couldnt help herself anymore. She never felt like this ever since her and Jack got back together. The kissing stop when Randy surprisingly broke away first.

"I'm sorry, I dont think we should be doing this." Randy whispered. Candice shook her head, shutting her eyes tight, tears squeezing out again.

"But I want to." Candice told him leaning in to kiss Randy more but Randy stopped her.

"But you cant."

"I dont care Randy, I need you." Candice cried out.

"I have to go." Randy tried to move away from Candice but Candice refused to let him go free. "No, no. Randy please stay, stay with me."

"But Candice..."

"You said you would stay with me if I'm not better." Candice said to him. Randy sighed, "Please Randy, stay with me." Candice begged him.

"Okay, fine. But, can I please just have a moment to myself outside?" Randy asked her. "Of course, anything. As long as you come back inside." Candice told him. With that being said Randy walked out the door and sat on the porch, sighing deeply. He thought about the phone call he received before he came over to Candice's house. It was just only a few moments ago.

_Flashback**_

_Randy's cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to answer the phone. "Hello?" _

"_Hello, excuse me, is this Randy Orton?" A voice said over the phone. "Yes sir, it is I, Randy Orton. May I ask who's calling?" Randy asked him. _

"_My apologizes, how rude of me. Mr. Orton, my name is Mr. William Regal, and if you have anytime, I would like to have a few words with you. I hope I am not interrupting." Mr. Regal said over the phone. _

"_Oh no, oh no, Mr. Regal, I can assure you that you did not catch me at a bad time." Randy told him. _

"_Smashing. A few words yes? I've watched you in your line of work Mr. Orton and I have to say I am beyond impressed." Mr. Regal told him. Randy smiled, "Thank you sir." _

_There was a moment of silence and Regal was heard speaking with another British accented woman behind his phone line. "My apologizes Mr. Orton. I'll call you back 4:00 sharp, and I will speak to you more of this manner. I hope you're ready." _

"_Thank you very much Mr. Regal." Randy thanked him as he hung up his phone. _

And just like that, the phone was ringing, Randy looked to see Regal calling him, 4:00 on the dot, as he promised. "Mr. Regal."

"_Ahh, Randal. It's good to hear your voice, I thought you werent going to answer my call." _Mr. Regal assumed. "No, no. I'm a man who lives up to his promises. You were saying Mr. Regal."

William and Randy proceeded to go on about their conversation which lead to Randy's line of work, working in the Divas magazine industry, they went from magazines, to writing columns, to co-workers, their conversation lasted for hours.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Regal, I forgot to ask. Where is this-" Randy was cut off by Mr. Regal chuckling to himself. "Wait, you were serious?" Randy asked him.

"_Of course I am Randal. I take my work very seriously and I hope you take this time in consideration into making this incredibly huge decision, I know it must be, and I know it will be very hard for you, trust me. But, as I always say, you have to do what's best for yourself." _Regal insisted.

Randy shook his head as he was now faced with a dilemma that he would have to put off to the future for now. He needed some time to think about this, hard and really good, especially now since Candice's revelation of her true feeling to Randy. Randy really liked Candice, practically loved her after getting to know her so well.

"I'll think about it Mr. Regal. I have to say it will take a lot of thinking for me to decide on this. I have some people I care about to put first before myself. I kind of have to make sure they will be okay with this." Randy told him.

"_I look forward to hearing your decision. Call me when you have finally decided on what you want to do." _

"Thank you again Mr. Regal."

Randy hung up the phone and shook his head, he thought about Candice and that kiss she just gave him. It was such a passionate kiss, and the kiss itself defined the true love Candice had for Randy compared to Jack. Thinking about this, had Randy fighting a lump in his throat. This will be the hardest decision he will ever have to make in his life.

The door behind Randy, opened to see Candice slowly stepping out and sitting next to Randy on the porch. "Randy? Are you okay? You've been out here quite a while now." Candice asked him. Randy sighed and looked at Candice.

"I'm fine. I am, so...do you want to talk about what are we going to do for the costume party?" Randy asked immediately changing the subject.

Candice looked at him concerned, she couldnt help but notice how quickly he changed the subject of talking about Randy's mental being.

"Randy?"

"What is it Candice?" Randy asked a little irritated.

"I'm concerned. Are you okay?" Candice asked him.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Randy told her.

"Well, we can talk about it if you need to." Candice told him.

"Honestly Candice, I'd rather not. I'd rather avoid the subject, now can we please work on the costume party?" Randy asked. Candice shook her head and left it alone at that. She couldnt help but wonder what was bothering Randy, what was troubling him, what could possibly be on his mind that he refused to talk about. Candice didnt understand, Randy knew he could talk to her about anything, so why wasnt he saying much on what was wrong with him? She didnt know, but something told Candice, she would have to find out sooner or later.

**It's kind of short, lacking inspiration for this story and I had to get something going for this story and of course, you guys as well. ;) Review and tell me what you think is up with Randy. :D **


	14. I Need This

**A/N: 14th chapter! Yay! It's great to see you guys are enjoying the 'inferno' also known as the drama heating up in this story! Get it? Inferno, heating up. Lol. xD Okay, maybe it's not time for a joking manner, but a reading manner! :D Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Now, this has to be like, the most scariest, weirdest, strangest Haunted House, Halloween Costume party ever. This is a party thrown by Stephanie McMahon, THE Stephanie McMahon. Our boss, she's really expecting us to throw the party of the century, a party no one will ever forget." Randy told Candice. Turning his head to look at her, he realized Candice wasnt even paying attention.

"Candice? Are you listening to me?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah." Candice mumbled.

"What did I say then?" Randy asked her.

"You want to make this party a success so you can satisfy Stephanie McMahon." Candice told him. Randy shook his head. "I said something on the lines of that, but that's not _exactly _what I said. Do you even care about this Candice? Stephanie doesnt have to do this, we could be working on the magazine right now, but no. Stephanie is giving us a break, and to see you abusing it like this..." Randy stopped himself, tightening his jaw so he wouldnt end up saying anything he would regret.

"Since when did you start caring about what Stephanie says?" Candice asked him. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Look, in all honesty, I dont care. Just, I dont want to hear her bitch about this if we dont get it done, the way _she _wants it too." Randy told her.

"Just like you dont want to hear her bitch about us right?" Candice asked him.

"What? Us? There is no us. Is that what this is about? What just happened a few minutes ago?" Randy asked her.

"How could you go on to work like nothing happened? How could you do that Randy? How could you just ignore my feelings?" Candice cried out.

"I'm not ignoring your feelings Candice. If I was, I wouldnt try and force myself to work with you about this party, despite the awkwardness and the emotional intensity between the two of us. If I were to ignore your feelings, I'll be honest with you, I would've left. But I'm not leaving you. You think it's that easy for me to ignore this?" Randy asked her. For a moment, Candice said nothing, she couldnt hold back her feelings for Randy. And she wondered how Randy could manage to get over this, it's like it didnt bother him at all.

"Why'd you stop kissing me then?" Candice asked him.

"Because I dont like the feeling of being the guy responsible for a relationship departing. Whether if Jack is an asshole or not, I refuse to stoop that low. It's against my morals, my values. I hope you understand that. I'm not shutting you out, I'm not ignoring your feelings. I understand them, it's just, like I said, I dont want to be responsible for a relationship departing. That's all." Randy told her.

"Besides, you know what Stephanie says about employees getting together." Randy told her.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about Randy. I dont care what Stephanie says, I care about _you._ I..."

"Look Candice. I'm not going to be responsible for breaking you and Jack up, and I'm _not _going to be responsible for losing your job. Okay? It's just that you are really good at your job, it pays good money and without that job how will you manage to live like this? I care about you too, but I'm not going to be responsible for you losing everything you've worked so hard for, just so you get to be with me." Randy told her.

"You dont understand..." Candice sobbed. There was a knock on the door. Randy went over to open it and there stood Jack and Maria.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Candice?" Jack asked him.

"Shut up, she's inside. All of a sudden you want to have a heart attack over Candice. You should think about what you are doing to Candice before you worry about your own selfish needs." Maria spat.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing Jack. Nothing." Maria said when she suddenly looked at Randy.

"Sorry about this Randy." Maria apologized.

"It's fine," Randy opened the door signalling them both to come in.

"Hey Candy girl," Maria walked over to take Candice in her arms. "Candice, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Jack asked when he looked at her face. Candice didnt answer, she just wiped her face, mascara marks streaming down her face from her tears.

"I think I better go." Randy mumbled as he started to gather his materials and walked out the door.

"Randy!" Candice cried out but not enough for Randy to hear her as he left her in the hands of Maria and Jack.

"Candice, what's wrong babe?" Jack asked her. Candice glared at him. "I need to talk to Maria, pleas get out."

"But Candice..."

"GET OUT!" Candice yelled. Maria grabbed Jack by the arm and pushed him out of the door. "I'll take care of her, at least, better then you can anyway. I'll let you back in when we are finished." Maria closed and locked the door and went over to comfort Candice again.

"Candice, what happened?" Maria asked her.

"I love him..."

"Him? Who?" Maria asked her.

"Randy...I love Randy. I want to tell him that...but..." Candice stopped herself, as she cried and tried to regain her composure.

"What Candice?"

"I dont know, something's wrong with him. And he wont tell me...I feel like he's ignoring my feelings for him. I dont know, but whatever it is, it's tearing me apart. I dont think I can control this feeling anymore Maria. I, I have to be with him."

"Well, you know what you have to do. Break up with Jack."

"I-I cant."

"What do you mean you cant? Just tell him, 'Jack, I dont want to be with you anymore.'" Maria told her.

"It's not as easy as you think Maria. Jack and I have been actually doing pretty good in our relationship. I dont see any faults in it or anything. When he tells me he's change, I believe him. And I cant just shut him out without giving him a chance to prove himself. I dont know, it just doesnt sound right to me." Candice explained to her.

Maria thought for a moment about a time where Jack seemed to be, not himself, she didnt know, Maria couldnt quite put her finger on it. But after thinking for a while, it suddenly hit her.

"Omigosh! Candice! I have to tell you something! Oh my, oh my, I am such a bad friend. I meant to tell you this soon, I am soo sorry Candice." Maria apologized.

"It's okay, Maria. Just tell me." Candice urged her. "I was looking for you one night, and this was the night where you were stuck in the elevator with Randy. And I went to Jack's house to see if you were there and you werent. I looked inside and there was nice decorations, candles, anything else you would find romantic it was there. It was inside Jack's house. I dont know, Candice. I think he had company over. I cant help but sense these kind of things." Maria told her.

Candice said nothing, all she did was stare on the floor. "I want to believe you Maria. But I want to see for myself. I want to catch him in the act myself, that's if he's really cheating on me. Can you help me?" Candice asked her.

"Of course Candice, anything for my bestie."

{xxx}

Space. That's exactly what he needed, space. Randy couldnt handle that much right now, crying, Jack suddenly showing up at the house, walking out was probably the best option at least for him. He didnt want to leave Candice, but he didnt think with the likes of him and Jack being there would lighten the mood of this whole situation. That's why Randy walked out.

Randy returned back to the office building to work on setting up the party- alone for now. As Randy, again, needed the space and needed the time to relax and clear his mind up at the same time.

"Randy?" Stephanie poked her head in the room. "You okay? How's everything going with the party set up?"

"Fine, at least for now. I'm kind of not in the mood right now, Stephanie. I'm sorry. But maybe it's best if I work on it again when I'm in my brightest moods maybe." Randy suggested.

"Of course, anything to get this party in tip top shape." Stephanie closed the door leaving Randy to himself. He couldnt help but picture Candice crying, that's how exactly how he pictured it would be like if he was forced to go along with what Regal planned for him. That's another thing Randy couldnt take, the image of Candice crying, tears mixed with mascara running down her face. It was so painful that it broke Randy's heart, and he almost wanted to cry himself.

Just then, a phone rang. Reaching to pick it up, Randy answered it.

"Divas magazine, Randy Orton speaking, how can I help you today?"

"Randall, Randall, Randall..." an British accented voice was heard over the other line. Randy sat up quickly as he thought he might've recognized that voice.

"Who is this?"

"Randall, dont tell me you dont remember me?" the British accented voice asked him stunning Randy completely.

"But, I, uhhh..."

"Relax, Randall. I only came to inform you that Mr. Regal has scheduled a specific date to meet you, and believe me, I am just as excited to see you again Randall." Randy's eyes widened, _this cant be happening..._

The phone line was silent, which only added to the awkwardness, slowly Randy hung up the phone.

_Shit. _

* * *

**A/N: Why do I feel an 'uh-oh' coming on? I dont have much to say, but review! :D  
**


	15. What's done in the dark

"Hello! HELLO! I am Candice Michelle's boyfriend, I think I deserve the right to know what's wrong with my girlfriend. Come on! Let me in please! Maria! Candice!" Jack called from outside the house.

"Candice...you have to do something. It's either Jack or Randy." Maria told her.

Candice shook her head. "I know, I know." Candice replied, although Candice didnt have to make a choice, it was pretty clear that Candice wanted Randy in her life. And with Randy shutting her out, supposedly, Candice wanted to go with Jack, who wanted to include her in his life but is too occupied, too busy to spend some time with her. It was that which kind of confused Candice, but she loved Randy. It didnt matter if Randy was supposedly 'shutting' her out, he probably had a reason for it and whatever reason it was, Candice wanted to hear it after that, she _still _wants to pursue a relationship with Randy, especially if Randy feels the same way about her too.

"CANDICE!" Jack called out loud again. Maria shook her head, sucking her teeth as she went outside to open the door and let Jack inside.

"Candice, what's wrong? Why were you crying earlier?" Jack asked her.

Candice said nothing, all she did was glare at Jack angrily.

"Candice, what's wrong?" Jack asked her, "why are you looking at me like that? So angry, you're starting to scare me a little bit."

Again, Candice said nothing, she sucked her teeth, disgusted of Jack's oblivious actions toward her. "Nothing Jack. Dont worry about it okay." Candice spat.

"What's your problem?" Jack asked her.

"Look, lately Jack, we havent been spending much time together. I want to make this work, I'm just as sincere as you were when you begged me to take you back. Now that we're together, it doesnt seem like were in a relationship as much. You're too busy working." Candice explained to him.

"What about you? You work a lot too Candice. I want to spend time with you but you work as much as I do." Jack told her.

Candice sighed. "Look, I'm supposed to invite two people to this Halloween Costume Party tomorrow. Promise me that I wont be making a mistake when I invite you."

"I promise." Jack smiled.

"Okay, Maria, would you like to come to the Costume Party?" Candice asked her.

"Sure. Why not? I got nothing better to do anyway." Maria smiled. "It's going to be a lot of fun Candice!" Maria cheered excitedly.

"I know." Candice smiled.

Randy Orton stood directing a bunch of dancers, dancing to a beat of a song. "Come on ladies, pick up those feet. Nice and sexy now." Randy shook his head satisfied with how the dancers are performing.

"Good good." Randy shook his head. For a second, Randy thought he seen his ex-girlfriend as one of the dancers, but after a few minutes, Randy snapped out of it. She's not here anymore... Although Randy had a feeling that she might be surfacing back into his life, in some way. He didnt know how, but he just felt she was there, watching him.

"Watch me Randy." The voice belonging to Barbie Blank, caught Randy's attention as Barbie stepped up to Randy and danced in front of him, apparently a little to close when Barbie whispered this into Randy's ear:

"Kiss me Randy..."

Immediately, Randy stepped away from Barbie who frowned at him. "What's wrong Randy? What did I do wrong?" Barbie asked him.

"Okay, first of all. You're coming on to me, way too quick. And secondly, I have a heart and it's for one special lady that is _not _you Barbie. I'm sorry. But there is someone else." Randy told her.

Barbie sucked her teeth. "What does she have that I dont? Who is she?" Barbie asked him.

"Candice Michelle."

"What the hell? Why does everybody want her? Besides Randy, she's with Jack. You cant have her." Barbie smirked.

"I know, just like you cant have Jack right?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows at Barbie. Barbie gasped. "What? No. Me and Jack. Hell no. What makes you think that we are together?" Barbie asked him.

"Because Barbie, you have to remember, this is me we're talking about, I have my way of finding out things." A wide smirk suddenly took place of Randy's perfectly handsome face.

"Whatever Randy." With that being said, Barbie turned to walk away. Shaking his head, Randy turned back to the dancers. "Alright ladies, one, two, three and..."

Randy quickly got into dancing position and turned in Barbie's direction. "Hey Barbie, this one's for you. _What's done in the dark," _Randy sang along swinging back and forth and snapping his fingers at the same time.

"_Comes to the light." _Randy laughed as he noticed Barbie's reaction, when she quickly grabbed a glass vase and attempt to throw it in Randy's direction only for it to hit the desk table just right next to Randy.

Randy laughed a lot more harder at the sight of that, tears sprang from his eyes from laughing so much. "I hope-" Randy chuckled.

"I hope you know, that you are paying for that." Randy chuckled. "Whatever." Dramatically, Barbie stomped her way out of the office.

"Oh God, I might need therapy after this." Randy shook his head, wiping his hysterical tears from laughing.

Next day...

Everyone at the office had a day off, today was the Halloween Costume Party. Candice had to admit, this day off gave her plenty of enough time to prepare for what she was going to be for Halloween, not to mention catching up on a ton of sleep.

"Candice! Candice! Get up! We have to get our costumes!" Maria bounced into the room, waking Candice up instantly.

"God, Maria. Can't a woman get a good night's rest?" Candice whined putting the pillow completely over her face.

"Oh come on, get up! It's time to go shopping!" Maria cheered grabbing Candice's arm and pulled her out of bed, bring Candice onto her feet. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"I think I'm going to be Jason. No, Freddy Kruger! That'll scare the shit out of everyone!" Adam Copeland said, wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"Adam, the whole theme of the party is to at least wear something symbolic. Something that makes you who you are." John Cena, said to his friend.

"Um, Freddy Kruger makes me who I am! Freddy is the man!" Adam praised.

"Please, Adam. Dont you scare everybody enough?" Randy laughed.

"Ouch Randy, that hurts. You hurt me Randall." Adam held his chest and whined a fake cry. "Whatever, be whoever you want. And let's get out of here. I dont have all day wondering around in the Echelon Mall." Randy replied.

"Wait, dont we have to get your costume Randy?" John asked him.

"What about you? Your so busy worrying about me, what are you being?" Randy asked him.

"I dont even know what I am being. Halloween is stupid. I might just go as myself." John shrugged. "What are you being Randy? Your so busy scolding Adam on his Halloween Costume and trying to persuade me to get a costume. So, tell me, what're you being?" John asked.

Randy sat back and thought for a minute. "You know what, I might just go cheap instead. I'm not buying a costume. Although I do need a make up artist. Gentlemen?"

John and Adam looked at each other.

"Dont look at me. My pockets are empty. And doesnt your sister have any makeup? What're you trying to be?" Adam asked him.

"That's none of your concern. You'll find out at the party. As for now, let's get this over with." Randy said as the three men walked out of the store.

"So, are you going to the party?"

"Why wouldnt I be babe?"

"Well, because, everybody will be there. Everybody will be watching us."

"No need to worry about them babe. We'll get our alone time."

"And so we are huh?"

"Of course babe."

Barbie smiled. "It's a date then."

**A/N: Here you are, 15th chapter. :) It's kind of long, almost three pages and it's nothing much. So much little action since they are getting ready for the party and all. Review! :) I promise you, I might be able to update this tomorrow. :D **


	16. Comes to the light

A/N: I highly apologize for this late update, I know it's kind of late but I wanted to at least fulfill my promise of updating this on Friday, a lot more earlier then 11:12 PM, here in New Jersey. Well, 16th chapter to the story. Sorry if I confused any of you by the way, I thought I made last chapter pretty clear but if not, I promise you the confusion will clear after this chapter. :) Review! :D

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any lyrics by Chris Brown. They belong to its respective owners and writers, Chris Brown and many others.

Hint: You remember that phone call Randy got from a woman who's somewhat involved in Randy's past? Big hint on who she is here. :) 

_I'm sweating gasoline_

_will somebody just come and wipe me down_

_If you struck a match on me _

_I'll probably burn this motherfucka down_

_From the ceiling to the ground_

_what's that beat, no what's the sound? _

The speakers spreading across the main office floor, loudly displaying Chris Brown's voice and his song, _Strangers_ boomed probably throughout the entire office building. Office workers and numerous of people came dressed in all kinds of costumes. From freakishly scary, to sweet, to just plain old weird costumes. Candice, Maria and Jack walked through the door gazing upon the dance floor. pMaria was dressed as a heavenly angel, wings sprouting from her back perfectly and halo displayed right above her head. Not to mention the cute costume shirt and white skirt it came with. Jack was dressed as a doctor, only coming in some slippers, a pair of jeans and a white coat, having materials like a dirty popsicle stick, which in this case would be used to check his 'patients' mouth, tongue or throat. Candice, thinking of Randy and this 'inferno' he keeps referring to, was dressed as a sexy firefighter having everything she needed to fight fires.

"Wow, this party is amazing!" Maria spoke loudly just so Candice could hear her voice.

"I know! It's amazing!" Candice beamed as she looked down at her costume.

"Candice, I'm going to get a drink." Jack told her as he walked off.

"You do that Jack." Maria mumbled. Candice rolled her eyes. "Whatever, forget him Candice. Let's just go have some fun." Maria smiled as she pulled Candice onto the dance floor.

_Got me blazin all around, all around_

_Like, like, like, like danger. _

_Gimme somethin on the rocks_

_and imma take you straight up. _

_Got me poppin like a mighty_

_morphin power ranger. _

_Heat it up until the fire marshall_

_come complainin. _

_Dont dont come complaining. It's hot! _

"Ashley? Omigosh! Ashley! Ted! What're you guys doing here?" Candice asked the two of them. Ashley was, compared to Maria, a dark angel with dark wings, a gray blackish top and a black skirt, with a wand as an accessory. Ted was 'It' the clown from Steven King's book series. "Oh, we snuck in. It was quite easy for us too." Ted laughed.

"Yeah, we came to crash the party. Now, where are the drinks at? I'm looking to get crazy in this party tonight. Woohoo!" Ashley said pumping her fist in the air.

"You should find them over there!" Candice pointed in direction of the table. When she did, she noticed that Jack was gone. He was no where near the drinks at all. _Maybe he went to the restroom? He'll come back. _Candice reassured herself.

"Come on, Ria. Let's go on the dance floor. You dont mind right Candice?" Ted asked her. "No, I dont really. You two have fun." Candice smiled as she was now all alone on the dance floor...at least for now she was. With that being said, a voice suddenly caught her attention.

"I like your costume."

Candice turned to become face to face with Randy who was dressed in ripped up, burned clothing. His face looked a little greenish pale color, and it was characterized with facial scars that Candice never seen before.

"Randy? What're you being?" Candice asked as she chuckled.

"What's it look like I'm being? I'm a burned victim. Fire victim." Randy smirked. "You failed to save me from the fire."

"Haha, very funny." Candice smiled as she playfully pushed Randy. "But seriously, what're you being?" Candice asked him.

"A zombie. Come on, cant you tell by the make up?" Randy asked pointing to his face and then his entire body.

"Well, I wanted to make sure. Is it bad to ask?" Candice giggled. Randy laughed. "I guess not." Randy smiled.

"You hear that? It's our theme song." Randy smiled. Candice took a quick listen to the chorus.

_It's hot in here, but I dont wanna cool off_

_You keep this up, watch all my clothes come off_

_You burnin things up, sexy flamethrower_

_Sexy flamethrower_

_Got me burning up_

_Inferno_

"Oh wow, seriously?" Candice laughed when she noticed Randy's sudden wide smirk after listening to the chrous. "I think it's safe to say the inferno has reached it's highest peak." Randy smiled.

Candice shook her head. "I agree. You want to dance?"

"Love to." Candice led Randy to the dance floor and started to dance in tune with the beat. Their hips swayed together, matching in perfect tune with the beat. "Whoa, somebody call 911. You picked the wrong choice to be a firefighter Candice. Because your burning up this dance floor, _sexy flamethrower." _Randy replied. Candice again, playfully pushed Randy away from her.

"Shut up, you are so _not _funny." Candice giggled.

"If I'm not funny, why are you giggling?" Randy asked her. After that, Candice didnt say anything. "I thought so."

On the dance floor there were numerous of dancers, dancing along with the beat. One dancer seemed to be not following with the dance routine as the short brunette in the Miami, Heat basketball jersey stood watching the couple dance and flirt with each other. She stood with her hands on her hips, smirking and shaking her head in Randy's direction.

"Randall, Randall."

The brunette pulled out her cell phone and took pictures of the couple dancing, more specifically of Candice as she plans to keep an extra sharp eye on her after she makes her presence known soon.

"I'm coming for you..." The brunette smiled sweetly to herself as she shoved her cell phone into her short black booty shorts and continued dancing along with the dancers.

Barbie stood on the dance floor waiting for the arrival of her date when he suddenly showed up.

"Hmm, I thought you'd never show up. Come on, you could've picked a better costume then that." Barbie shook her head. Jack shrugged. "It's whatever. Are we going to get this over with or not? I've been waiting all night for this."

"Hold on." Barbie smiled as an idea crossed her mind. "Candice Michelle, you are so going down!" Barbie grumbled as she walked off in another direction.

Maria watched what just transpired between Jack and Barbie, and she had to tell Candice soon. This was her chance of finally having a perfect example of breaking up with Jack, just so she can get together with Randy. Maria walked and began to search the dance floor, in hopes to quickly find Candice and when she did, she took off her heels and ran to her friend in a hurry.

"Omigod! Candice! You have to come quick. Jack and Barbie."

"What? Are you serious? Where is that bastard?" Candice growled.

"Over here. Come on." Maria grabbed Candice's arm and dragged her over to where she last saw Jack and Barbie at. "I dont see them anywhere Maria." Candice looked.

Maria looked around until she suddenly see a door close. "Over here!" Maria and Candice marched over to the room and threw it open only to see Barbie's lips on Jack.

"What the hell? Are you fucking kidding me Jack?" Candice cried out.

"Look, Candice, I can explain-" Jack was cut off.

"Explain my ass! I think this explains a lot! We are done!" Candice cried out as she quickly made her way out of the room and attempted to leave the party until Jack grabbed her hand.

"Jack, let go of me." Candice demanded.

"Just let me explain myself. I swear it wasnt me..."

"Really Jack? It wasnt you! Well, it was _you_ who let Barbie put her dirty lips on you! So it was _you _who had every intention with sleeping with her! So as for now, stay away from me. Stay out of my life...I dont love you Jack. I DONT love you. I thought I did, but now I dont. I thought I could trust you Jack, and to see you abuse it...I just-I just cant go through with this again, I just cant." Candice sobbed as tears were now filling in her eyes.

"Candice..."

"I dont want to hear it. Just get away from me!" Candice again attempted to leave but was still caught in Jack's grasp.

"Jack, let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Not until I explain..."

"NO!"

Just then, Randy stepped in. "Get your hands off her." Randy demanded.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? This is my girlfriend and I believe as the man in the relationship, I run things around here." Jack insisted.

"Who do you think you're talking to? If Candice wants you to let go, then you _better _let go." Randy demanded as he released Candice from Jack's grip. Relentless, Jack attempt to grab Candice again only causing Randy to push Jack's hand away from her.

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Get your fucking hands away from her!" Randy tightened his jaw, trying really hard to manage his anger.

Jack, instead of trying to grab Candice, pushed Randy instead. With his attempt of anger management finally breaking, Randy swung at Jack punching him in the process.

"Maybe that'll finally teach you on how to treat a lady! And dont you EVER put your hands on me, and you KNOW better not to even DARE to put your hands on her. I'll knock your teeth down your throat." Randy threatened.

Furious, Jack gets up and lunges at Randy as the two of them break out in a brawl.

"Omigod! Somebody! Stop them!" Maria cried out. Adam and John leaped in to pull Randy off Jack, as well as Shane leaping in, grabbing Jack as well.

"What the hell is going on here Randy?" Stephanie asked suddenly coming into the scene.

"It's not my fault this time Steph. It's Jack over here causing the trouble, he needs to get thrown out." Randy told her.

"You heard the man. Get the hell out of my office building!" Stephanie yelled at him.

With that being said, Jack, furiously walked out of the office building without Candice Michelle nor Barbie Blank in his arm.

"Everything okay here? What happened?" Stephanie asked everyone. "Jack was Candice's boyfriend, and she just caught him cheating on her with Barbie Blank. Candice attempted to leave but was stopped by Jack, holding her in a tight grip. He wouldnt let Candice go, even when she asked him nicely to. Randy stepped in and took over from there, one thing led to another and here we are." Maria explained to Stephanie.

"You okay Candice? You'll think you'll be able to hang out here at least until the costume contest begins?" Stephanie asked her. "If not, and you were to take your mind off things, there's an extra column you could do for the magazine. It's up to you really." Stephanie told her.

Candice sighed. "Actually, I'm not feeling very well. I think I need to sit down for a second. Then I'll decide what I need to do from there."

"I'll go with her!" Maria insisted as she went with Candice to a table.

"What the hell was that? Up to your dirty tricks again huh Barbie?" That same brunette dancer asked the blonde.

"No tricks. Just on a mission. Just tell me, what the hell are you doing here?" Barbie asked her. The brunette smirked at her. "Oh, I'm on a mission to. Just set out to destroy all things bitchy. Like you perhaps."

"Aww, what's the matter? Hurts that your not getting some arent you?" Barbie smirked as she gave the brunette a small push. "You bitch!" With her arm, the brunette delivered a powerful slap across Barbie's face.

"Bitch. Dont ever touch me again." She warned as she walked away satisfied with her work.

**Long chapter, 4 pages! YAY! :D There was a lot happening here, tell me what you think? :) In reviews! :D **


	17. Taking It Down

Maria and Candice sat down on the table as Maria confronted Candice at her moments of need, especially after her boyfriend cheated on her. "I just dont understand, why people take advantage of me so easily? I'm not a bad girl, I'm not a bad woman. I dont deserve this kind of emotional abuse Maria." Candice sobbed.

"I know, I know. I understand Candice. I just want you to know that you shouldnt blame yourself. It's not you, it's that jackass of an ex-boyfriend of yours. He doesnt know what he's missing out." Maria told her.

Candice smiled. "Thank Maria."

"Hey."

Maria and Candice turned to meet the eyes of a concerned Randy Orton. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to come at such a bad time. I got some tissues." Randy said holding up a box of tissues.

"I'll give you two some time, alone." Maria said as she got up and made her way to the dance floor.

Randy sat down in front of Candice as she took a few tissues to wipe the mascara from her face, and at least trying to manage herself from crying so hard.

"Go ahead, say it." Candice spat.

"Say what? I told you so." Randy shook his head. "No, if that's the kind of guy you think I am, then you are wrong."

The fact that Randy cared for Candice so much, made Candice cry a lot harder. "All I wanted to do was for me and Jack to build a relationship on trust. When we got back together he was very serious about having me again, and loving me. I trusted him, I trusted him from that day on until now. And just to see him, go behind my back, take my heart and just pound on it. Betray my trust... It makes me feel like I'm nothing to him, nothing to anybody." Candice cried out.

Randy took out a few more tissues and cleaned Candice's face off. "That's not true Candice."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not..." Randy told her.

"Why then?" Candice asked him.

"Because you mean everything in the world to me." Randy told her. Candice looked up at Randy, tears with a mixture of mascara running down her face. Randy took more tissues and cleaned her face with it.

"Cheer up Candice, please. It's Halloween and you're at a party crying. I want you to have fun, I want you to smile again. Seeing you like this..." Randy paused.

"Seeing you cry, it breaks my heart." Randy told her.

Candice sobbed as she cried a lot more at the sound of that. "I dont want to stay. I want to go home..." Candice got up but was interrupted with Randy grabbing her.

"Candice, no...if you go home. Jack might be there waiting for you. And I dont want you near that deuche bag." Randy told her.

"Where am I going to stay at?" Candice asked him. "Stay with me. At my place." Randy suggested.

"No, Randy. I dont want to be in your way." Candice shook her head. "No please, Candice. Never will you be in my way ever. Stay with me."

After thinking about it, Candice agreed. "Okay."

"Let's go."

{xxx}

Candice and Randy entered through Randy's apartment, the first thing Randy did was go right in his kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of water? Cup of tea? Maybe that'll sooth the feeling." Randy suggested. "Sure." Candice shrugged.

With that being said, Randy fixed Candice a cup of tea and presented her with the warm liquid, which certainly did, calm her nerves. After a few minutes, Candice put her cup down and faced Randy.

"What?" Randy smiled.

Candice looked around his apartment and shook her head in admiration. "You sure know how to live the good life in this small apartment." Candice told him. Randy laughed. "Ahh, it's nothing much really. Just I needed a place to live that will satisfy me you know?" Randy told her.

There was a moment of silence until Candice finally spoke up.

"Randy, I have to tell you something." Candice said turning to him.

"What is it?"

"These past few weeks with you have been amazing. There are times where you made me so angry, there are times when you really made me smile...and there are times when you comfort me when I most needed it. Yesterday when you were at my house...and you left...I couldnt stop thinking about you. And I told you that I do feel the same way about you, but it goes a lot deeper then that." Candice explained to him.

"I know this may seem like a wrong time, because after what happened. You would probably think that it's best for me to recovery from my break up before I move on again. But Randy...I-I love you and I need you in my life. The way I feel it's...it's uncontrollable...I cant help but feel what I feel for you." Candice finally told him.

Randy didnt say anything, he just stared at Candice. After a few minutes, Randy suddenly spoke.

"Getting back to the inferno...you know what they say about playing with fire. You always get burned. I agree that you should recover first before starting a relationship with me...but...I also cant help but feel what I feel for you too. I love you Candice. I would've told you that sooner, but I guess I was afraid of losing someone I loved so much, deeply again." Randy told her.

Moving close to each other, Candice and Randy locked their lips with each others, resulting into a kiss. Things were heating up between the two but before any further action occurred, Candice broke away first.

"Wow...I've been wanting to do that ever since you first kissed me." Candice whispered.

"I know." Randy smiled.

Again, their lips met with one another. "I need you, Candice. I need you."

"Take me down."

And with that being said, Candice and Randy's night lasted for eternity. Sooner or later, they fell asleep next to each other, and in each others arms.

**Awwwwwwwwwww! :) ;) Yay! They're finally together! :D **


	18. Revelation

A/N: :) Wow, dont know why, I just feel so happy right now. Enjoying the beautiful weather here in New Jersey, and what way to brighten it up with an update? YAY! :D I do have some news. This story is nearing its end... **sad face** Aww, dont get too upset _yet._ I have two surprises for you concerning this story, and if you read my profile then you would know what one of them are. ;) The other surprise, I'll wait to tell you at the end of this story to tell you. :D

Candice was suddenly woken up by the sweet sensation of pancakes. She turned to the side only to see Randy wasnt lying next to her sleeping. Shaking herself up, Candice rose to her feet and walked in the kitchen to see Randy standing in front of the stove, cooking pancakes. At least, that's what Randy thought he was doing.

Turning around, Randy smiled at her. "Good morning sunshine."

Candice smiled. "Good morning."

"As a matter of fact, I'm glad you are up, and okay for one thing." Randy told her.

Candice raised her eyebrows for a moment, curiosity creeping on her face. "What for?"

"You didnt hear? You didnt feel it?" Randy asked her concerned. "My, my. It must've been a lot worse then I thought."

"What are you talking about Randy?" Candice laughed.

"The earthquake. You dont remember? Oh my, it must've caused you memory loss? We've got to get you to a hospital!" Randy said quickly grabbing her.

"Wait, what? What earthquake? There was no earthquake." Candice told him.

"Yes, there was. Oh wait...that was just me." Randy smirked at her as he returned to cooking pancakes. For a moment, Candice was lost in confusion, but after thinking back to last night, Candice knew what he meant by the sudden 'earthquake.'

"Shut up! Randy..." Candice blushed as Randy laughed at her finally catching on to what he was saying.

"What? Dont be embarrassed Candice, there's nothing wrong with a little bump and grind." Randy flashed his devilish grin.

Candice playfully punched Randy who only laughed again. "Okay, in all seriousness. Last night, was amazing. I'm glad I spent it with you." Randy told her.

"Me too." Candice smiled as she leaned in and kissed Randy. Sharing a kiss for a moment, Randy broke away first. "Ahhh, I have to say. It feels good kissing you again."

"Same here." Candice told him. "Okay, now." Randy turned to the pancakes, a confused look now capturing on his perfect featured face.

"Am I doing this right? I wanted to make you breakfeast in bed, you know. Pancakes. Every time I do make them, they come out all slimy..." Randy said as he lifted a pancake.

Candice couldnt help but giggle. "Randy, you didnt have to do this."

"But I _wanted _to."

Candice giggled as she took a seat at the table. Taking a sniff, Candice smelled something, burning. Oh boy, Randy's not going to be happy about _that. _

"What's burning Randy?" Candice asked him.

"Oh no! French toast! Bacon! Ahhh! What the hell? How do you turn this freaking thing off?" Randy yelled irritated. "Here, let me help." Candice said getting up from the chair and turning everything off.

"Damn it. Face it, I'm no cook. I SUCK at cooking."

"Yeah, you keep this up. Your really going to be creating a real _inferno." _Candice chuckled.

Randy smirked. "Very funny. Good one though. You like to throw my own words, my own terminology at me eh?" Randy asked her.

"I dont know how many times I said this, but...I learned from the best." Candice smiled.

"And that's why you are _mine._" Randy dipped his head to catch Candice's lips into a kiss. "Alright, Candy girl. Let's go. We have to go to work."

"What about Stephanie?" Candice asked him. Randy sucked his teeth. "If Stephanie is allowed to get screwed by her boyfriend secretly, hell, we are allowed to have a relationship together secretly then. I could care less if I lose my job, I still have you. But I know you care about your job, and that you take it very seriously. And I dont want that to take that away from you. So...let's keep this relationship...as a matter of fact...last night, on a down low."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sitting in his office, Randy was seen typing on the computer, addressing a letter to Mr. Regal about what he had to offer. As he was typing, he was having second thoughts about sending the letter to him. So time through time, Randy could be seen deleting whatever he was that he wrote, and typing something new again.

"Oh, who am I kidding man?" Randy sighed as he deleted everything and logged out of his computer.

_I dont know what I'm going to do. _

Just then, a telephone rang. Randy picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Well, hello, hello. Randall. My, I must say. The party was amazing last night." _The brunette from last night spoke on the other line.

Randy sighed. He was getting pretty sick of this. "Look, you are my past now. I'm not going to be involved with the likes of you anymore. Okay Princess?"

"Randy?" Randy looked up to see Shane McMahon with his head in his office. Randy hung up the phone and directed his attention to Shane.

"What is it Shane? Where's Stephanie?"

"There's something I have to tell you regarding her. My Dad was at the party last night. Apparently Stephanie went against her own rules, and payed the price. She was fired and now I'm in charge now." Shane told him.

"What happened? What did she do?" Randy asked him.

"Apparently, she was involved in a little office scandal." Shane informed him.

"Scandal? You mean with Paul right? Sleeping with him, here, in the office. Right?" Randy asked him.

Shane shook his head. "No, another scandal."

{xxx}

"WHAT THE HELL? I gotta go tell Candice." Randy yelled getting up from his chair. "Wait, Randy. Dont let this get around the office. My sister...she's no slut, or whore, or a bitch. She's just desperate. You know, ever since Paul broke up with her." Shane told him.

"Fine. I'll keep it between, you, Candice and I. I have to tell her. She _deserves_ to know." Randy told him as he walked out and made his way to Candice's office.

"Candice, you wont believe this." Randy said barging into Candice's office.

Candice immediately looked up at Randy. "What? What is it?"

"Stephanie was romantically invovled with Jack. Last night at the party..."

Candice didnt say anything for a moment. After a few minutes, Candice was fuming.

"WHAT? Where is this bitch?" Candice got up from her chair and stormed out to the main office lobby. "Candice, calm down. She's not worth it." Randy said cutting in front of her.

"I dont care, Randy. Where is she?" Candice yelled.

"She's fired! She's not working here anymore..." Randy told her. Just then, Candice spotted Stephanie walking out of her father's office. Immediately, Candice charged for Stephanie but was caught by Randy, holding her back.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? You stupid BITCH! UGHHH! How could you just go against your own rules?" Realizing that she's not getting anywhere in Randy's grip, Candice took her shoe and threw it at Stephanie, hitting her in the process.

"Stop it! Cut it out! Everyone!" Vince McMahon came out of the office.

"I understand you are angry Candice. But my daughter is getting what she deserved by not working here anymore. I think that's all the discipline she needs." Vince told her.

"Fine." Candice mumbled .

"This goes to show, that this is a severe warning. Just because my daughter is not in office anymore. Doesnt mean the rules change. There is absolutely no romantic links to anyone in this office, as long as you are working here, no. It is absolutely unprofessional. If you are caught, you will be fired. Consider this as a warning...NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Vince yelled as he walked back in his office, slamming it in the process.

Candice shook her head as she turned to look at Barbie.

"You. It was you, wasnt it? Everything...everything comes pointing back to you huh Barbie?" Candice asked her.

Barbie only smiled. "You heard Vince, consider yourself warned." Barbie told her as she looked from Candice and to Randy, and walked away.

**Big shocker eh? I thought so. No one, probably expected that. What can I say? I am the mother of all shockers! xD lol, anyway. What do you think about this chapter? Vince is pretty serious about the rules, think he'll ever find out about Randy and Candice? **

**And ahh, Randy talking dirty again. XD lol Gotta love Randy eh? Review! :D **


	19. I Lost My Teddy Bear

**A/N: Okay, I am going to get this right! lol xD Lately writing author notes for some of the chapters, I couldnt help but notice the careless mistakes I put in them. Ughh, it just makes me sound so sloppy and that is just not like me at all. :P 19th chapter, next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. A lot of things to come. :) In the meantime, review. :D **

Candice's POV

Something tells me that Barbie may know something. I dont know what, but if she does know what's going on between Randy and I, then things arent going to look to good. Most likely because Vince and Barbie keep in close contact (even with Stephanie working as our boss), and from what I heard, Barbie has her way of knowing things and it's usually through Vince. This also applies to Vince as well, as he knows a few things himself. How? Through Barbie of course. There's been rumor going around that Vince is having an affair with Barbie, although Barbie denies this herself, I think its actually true.

"Randy?"

Randy turns to me with his full attention now on me. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. Nodding his head, Randy and I make our way to my office, shutting and locking the door. "I'm not so sure about this anymore." I told him as I shook my head. For the first time, Randy looked concerned.

"What is it? What's the matter Candice? Is it Vince? Because I guarantee you, Vince wont find out about us." Randy assured me.

"Yeah I know. But what about Barbie, she looked at us like she knew something was up. This job is very important to me, and dont get me wrong Randy. I love you, I really do. But the only way for you to keep seeing me, is if I have this job. If I dont, imagine how that'll affect my life. This job pays good money, and it's enough to keep me on the go. I dont want to lose it Randy."

"Shh," Randy put his finger to my lips.

"Relax Candice. Relax. Everything is going to be just fine. But...I do have something to say on the subject of Barbie." Randy brought his eyes to the floor.

"What is it?"

Randy's face burned with guilt as he finally spoke up again. "I may have told her that I have feelings for you."

Hearing this, caused me to punch Randy in the arm. "Oww. What was that for?"

"Why would you tell her something like that? She can blackmail us, manipulate us into doing whatever she wants. And that could mean breaking the two of us up." I shook my head. I didnt want Randy to leave me, not at all. I love this man, I love him too much for the two of us to break up.

"Candice, she doesnt nesserciarly know that the two of us are together. And besides, I have a little dirt on her too. She sexually harassed me, tempting me to kiss her. I'm sure Vince wouldnt like the sound of that if I reported her."

I sighed. I guess he's right, but the feeling of having this knowledge. "I dont know Randy. I dont want to stoop as low as Barbie would. Blackmailing her?" I asked him. Randy shook his head.

"Candice, think about what this woman has done to you. Think about all the hell she put you through, think about the hell she's putting you through right now. Dont tell me you have such pity for her?" Randy asked me.

I sighed. I guess Randy's right. Barbie did put me through a lot for the past few weeks. Not to mention, ever since I set foot into this office.

{xxx}

"Layla, are you sure you know where you are going?" Regal asked her. Layla rolled her eyes but smiled. "Why yes, Mr. Regal. I was at the party last night. I think I know where I am going. Besides, I have good memory. So you can count on me." Layla told her boss.

"By the way, have you talked to Michelle yet?" Regal asked her.

"Of course I did. But you know Chelle, 'Omigod, I have to go shopping so I can look simply _flawless_.' Seriously, I am so over that already. Dont get me wrong, I love Chelle, my best friend in the world. But I dont need to walk putting on that 'mean girl' act just to let everyone know that I am flawless. Trust me, I am flawless. And I'm sure whoever knows me already know that. And just look at me, they could already tell a girl like me would already be flawless, because as soon as I step in the room. All eyes are on me, and I am simply the center of attention."

"Layla, I understand that. All I need is a simply yes or no answer."

"Well I know that. Gosh, Mr. Regal, I'm not stupid. I'm just saying, you know Chelle. She takes things like this to the extreme, so her appearence will take a little bit of a while. I was just letting you know that is all, Mr. Regal." Layla explained to him.

"Fine."

The buzzer rang and everyone immediately made their way out of the office, including Randy and Candice. "Look, there's the building. And there's Randy. Looks like they are making their way home, Mr. Regal."

"Okay, I guess tomorrow is a new day then. We need to rent a hotel. Where on earth could you find shelter in such a hurry?" Regal looked around.

"Look over there! Let's go Mr. Regal."

"Smashing Layla. We'll be up 7 am sharp. So get your rest, now."

{xxx}

"Excuse me." Barbie offered a wide smile. "I dont mean to be such a bother, but Vince McMahon is looking for a new assistant and he asked me to come and hand fliers out. You seemed to capture my attention quite well actually. Are you single?"

A tall, muscular man with broad shoulders shook his head. "Yeah, I am actually. I just broke up with my girlfriend and I'm looking to start over."

"Perfect. At the Divas magazine company, we offer exactly what you need. Dating advice, and dating. Working in the office, opens up a new world of dating, and relationships. Vince has absoultely no problem with people having relationships with office employees in the office buidling. After all, it gets them in the mood for writing their column." Barbie explained to him.

"Really?" the man asked her.

"Yes. Vince thinks its a perfect idea to embrace the reasoning of each topic in the magazine." Barbie smiled at him. "So what do you say?"

"I say I'm in."

"Great, and I know where to start. There's an office girl who just got out of a nasty relationship with a man named Jack Swagger. She's available now, and her name is Candice Michelle. I'll notify Vince, and let him know we have a new employee in our hands. Thank you for your time." Barbie smiled. With that being said, the man walked away.

"Sucker." Barbie smiled suddenly turned into a devious smirk, this could be one of the ways she can get Candice Michelle out of office, hopefully for good.

{xxx}

Candice entered in her room and turn the light on. Candice sighed. It felt good to be in her house again, and it especially felt good to see that Jack was no where in sight. Candice went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and stepped out in a pink fluffy robe. Her cellphone vibrated, signalling a text message. Walking over to pick up her phone, she read a text message from Randy.

_I miss you. :) _

_xxRKO_

Candice couldnt help but giggle. Randy just dropped her off at her house, and 5 minutes later, he already misses her. _He is just too cute. _Candice giggled. She replyed to Randy's text, telling him that she misses him too, and wishing him goodnight. But before Candice could go to bed, Candice's phone vibrated, she looked at the text message.

_There's no goodnight wihout you by my side. I cant last a night without you. :) _

_xxRKO_

Before Candice could reply, her cellphone vibrated again. Candice read another text from Randy.

_Knock, knock. Candice. :) _

_xxRKO_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Giggling, Candice quickly went downstairs to answer the door, and much to her surprise, there stood Randy. "Ooh, perfect timing." Randy smiled.

"Shut up." Candice giggled as she playfully pushed him.

"Can I come in?" Randy asked her. Candice pushed the door open wide, signalling Randy to come inside. "Let me guess, you want to spend the night here am I right?" Candice asked him.

"You just read my mind. Thank you Candice." Randy told her.

"No problem. Boyfriend." Candice giggled as she leaned in to kiss Randy. "Mmm, strawberries, I dont know which is better. The taste of strawberries, or the taste of strawberries on your lips."

Candice laughed. "Well, I dont know. You tell me." Candice leaned in to kiss him again. Randy licked his lips and thought. "I think I prefer the taste of strawberries when I kiss you." Randy smirked.

Candice giggled. "Figures. So, take your pick. Couch or in my bed." Randy laughed. "Are you kidding? Your bedroom."

"I'm not surprised. You go ahead up there, I have to do some laundry." Candice said hurrying in her laundry room. Randy walked upstairs and sat on Candice's bed. Looking around, Randy spotted Divas magazine and opened it to read Candice's column when an idea came to mind. After a few minutes of reading, Randy heard Candice walking upstairs, tossing the magazine aside. Randy frowned and put on the most saddest face he could ever make. Just then Candice entered the room.

"Randy? What's wrong?" Candice asked him. Randy didnt say anything, all he did was shake his head. "Randy?"

"I lost my teddy bear." Randy sniffled.

"Y-your teddy bear? What?" Candice was beyond confused at this point. Does Randy actually sleep with a stuffed teddy bear?

Randy suddenly got up and walked toward Candice, with his head down. "Can I sleep with you?" Randy asked Candice suddenly bringing his arms around her. Candice laughed.

"Aww, Randy. You lost your teddy bear. I'll be your teddy bear tonight." Candice giggled leaning in and kissing him again. "Yay. My teddy bear." Randy hugged Candice as he layed her down on the bed.

**A/N: Ahh, Randy. We love you! :D We all know who this mystery girl is now, huh? IT'S LAYLA! I thought I made that clear at the Halloween Party. She used to be a dancer for the Miami, Heat basketball team. Thus her wearing their jersey at the party. :) And, did anyone realize that when Kelly was recruiting a new member to the office building that she lied about Vince's rules? Ooh, Kelly...**


	20. Another Revelation

**A/N: Last chapter of this story. I told you guys that there would be a surprise at the end. Sani knows it! :D Speaking of Sani, (by the way Sani, so sorry about this, because I told you I was going to promote them here.) Fanfiction Author, xOhSweetInsanity created two Randice posters on her Flickr account. They are really nice. So if you are a Randice fan, then I highly suggest you check them out and comment on them! :D I'll drop by the two links at the end of this story. In the meantime, enjoy the last chapter of this story! **

**{xxx}  
**

"Barbie, what's the inside scoop you got for me today huh?" Vince asked entering her office. Barbie looked up and smiled at Vince.

"Oh hi Vince. I got some news for you. Dave Batista should be making his way in office soon." Barbie tells him. Vince raised his eyebrows.

"I dont remember recruiting more workers." Vince shook his head. "Oh I know Vince. It's just, with how things are with Randy Orton. You are going to need a new recruit." Barbie told him.

"And why is that?" Vince asked him.

"You didnt know? Well, Vince, apparently there's been a little snooping around going on with Mr. Randy Orton. He's got too many...secrets to hide. I dont know about you, but I dont like the sound of this one bit."

"Tell me. What the hell is going on?"

Barbie smiled deviously. In order to destroy Candice Michelle, she must first, attack her heart. Barbie Blank wasnt born yesterday, she knew there was something up with Randy Orton and Candice Michelle. She also knew why Layla El came to New Jersey in the first place. She wanted to bring all secrets to light, and dont get her wrong, she wanted Candice out of the office as well. But snitching on Randy and _her _is just too easy. She wanted Candice to stick around, long enough so Dave Batista can step into the picture.

"Randy, he's looking to pursue a relationship with Candice Michelle. He's harassing her. Candice didnt want no part of Randy and his personal life as her job is important to her. But Randy wouldnt quit. Then he came onto me, Vince. ME! I've never been so harassed in my entire life. You have to do something Vince. Or he might go for someone else too."

"Okay. Trust me, Barbie. He _will _be taken care of." Vince reassured her. With that being said, Vince walked out, leaving Barbie smirking to herself in amusement.

"Barbie Blank. You are officially ranked as #1 Bitch." Barbie laughed. "One down, and another to go. Goodbye Randy Orton."

* * *

Immediately, Candice opened her eyes. She didnt know how, but she got the feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Turning to her side, she seen Randy still snuggled deep under covers with his arm around Candice. Despite herself, Candice smiled as she leaned over to Randy and kissed him.

"Hey, Randy. It's time to get up." Candice whispered to him. Randy opened his eyes, in a little squint. He smiled when he saw Candice wide awake.

"Were you watching me sleep, Candi girl?" Randy mumbled.

"Yeah, I cant help it. You just look so adorable when you sleep." Candice giggled.

"Yeah? Well, I tell you what Candice. I slept very well. I felt like I was in Heaven. I think it was because I was sleeping next to an angel." Randy smiled. Candice laughed.

"You are so silly. Come on, get up. We have to go to work." Candice said pushing Randy's shoulder while jumping straight out of bed.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Randy got up from bed and got dressed along with Candice. "Shall I make my lady some breakfast?" Randy asked turning to Candice for a response.

"I told you, you dont have to do that. Last time you attempted to make breakfast for me, you almost created an inferno. And you didnt even know how to turn off your own stove." Candice giggled.

"That thing is very complicated." Randy chuckled.

"But still, you dont have to do that for me. Although it is very sweet that you are willing to do that. Thank you." Candice thanked him.

"My pleasure." Randy smiled as he kissed Candice.

"Come on, we are going to be late."

* * *

The alarm of her cellphone blasted in Layla's ear, instantly waking her up. Layla shot right up and reached for her phone to dismiss the alarm.

"Regal! You didnt put my phone underneath me again! Did you?" Layla shouted. He didnt say nothing, he hoped Layla assumed that he was asleep. But instead she took her pillow and threw it across the other side of the room, to William's bed, hitting him in the face.

"Ms. El, it is the only way to get you up and going." Regal insisted.

"Yeah, I understand that. But that is very rude! You wouldnt like it if I did the same to you!" Layla spat.

"You cant though. Because I'm up way before you one way or another." Regal told her.

"Oh whatever. Come on, we have to go." Layla pouted as she jumped out of bed.

"Smashing. Today's the day, Ms. El. A new beginning." Regal said getting up out of bed as well. "Yeah, I hope we get there before they leave again. Because I dont want to wake up for another new beginning. Regal!"

"Let's go, Ms. El."

"Dont rush me! I'm coming! Ugh, I swear you can be a royal pain in the ass." Layla spat.

"I am you boss. I'm supposed to act that way, especially toward you, Ms. El."

"Come on!" After all of their bickering, Regal and Layla were finally out of the door and on their way to the office.

* * *

"Randy Orton, there seems to be a disturbance from some co-workers." Vince informs Randy, as he enters his office.

"Disturbance? I dont understand. Is something wrong?" Randy asked him. Vince shook his head, as he now glared at Randy.

"I will not take sexual predators in my line of work, not in my office either. So therefore Randy, I'm afraid I have to let you go." Vince told him.

"What? Sexual predator? Are you saying that I am harassing some of the office employees?" Randy yelled to him. "I will not take any questions. Just pack your stuff and get the hell out of my office."

While working, Candice could hear Vince and Randy arguing from outside. Quickly, she got up from her chair and went outside.

"What's going on?" Candice asked Maria. Maria shook her head. "Randy's fired."

"Fired? Why?" Candice asked in disbelief. Randy would never do anything to go against Vince McMahon, if you count have a secret relationship with him then yes, he does. Other then that, what could Randy possibly have done to deserve such discipline? Such fatal consequence?

"I DID NOT HARASS ANYONE! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS FROM?" Randy asked him.

"Dont worry about it Randy. You heard me the first time, YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince yelled.

Randy looked at Candice and shook his head. He turned around and started to head to his office and pack.

"Vince, he's telling the truth, he didn't harass anyone. He respects your rules and regulations Vince. Please, you have to believe me." Candice pleaded.

"No, no Candice. Dont worry about it. It's not like I cant find a better job then this one."

"He's right." A voice suddenly said.

Everyone's attention now turned to William Regal and Ms. Layla El, entering the office building. "Who the hell are you?" Vince asked.

"My name is Mr. William Regal, and this is my assistant, Ms. Layla El. Dont worry, Mr. McMahon, former co-workers of Randy Orton. We can assure you that Randy will be in good hands."

Randy's eyes went from Regal, to Layla. "You. YOU! I knew it. I smelled a rat." Randy shook his head at Layla, as Layla only smirked at him.

"Randy, what is going on?" Candice asked him. Randy turned to Candice and then looked at Layla. "Candice, this is my ex-girlfriend, Layla El." Randy introduced the two.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you Candice." Layla smiled as she shook hands with Candice.

"I dont understand, what are you saying?" Vince asked Regal. "Recently, I've called Randy and offered him a job in my line of work, in my office. It was only a few weeks ago when he accepted it. Now, that he's unemployed, we've came to take him out of your hands. And hopefully leave New Jersey as soon as possible to settle in our new office in the United Kingdom." Regal explained.

"United Kingdom?" Candice turned to Randy. "Is it true? Are you really leaving?" Candice asked him.

Randy, with his eyes on the floor, slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Candice. I'm sorry I didnt tell you."

Barbie Blank suddenly appeared, putting her hand on Candice's shoulder, in comfort. "So am I Candice. So am I." Barbie smiled. Barbie then leaned in to whisper in Candice's ear.

"This will be interesting." Barbie laughed as she walked away. Candice was fuming, it was her. Barbie, of course, was behind this all along. Right from the start, just when Randy walked into office, she was out on a mission. To destroy her, and her relationship with Randy Orton.

"YOU BITCH!" Candice charged for Barbie but was quickly caught by Randy.

"She's not worth it Candice. Dont worry about her." Randy told her. Turning to Randy, Candice quickly brushed Randy's hands away from her.

"I cant believe you. I cant believe you didnt tell me." Candice shook her head as tears sprang in her eyes.

"Candice..."

"No, just leave me alone." Candice turned and headed for the door in tears, and ran home, leaving Randy heartbroken.

And just when the inferno has cooled down, it was heating up, once again.

* * *

**Okay, two things. If you read my profile, you would know there's a prequel to Strangers. Following the stranger himself, Randy Orton. The story is called, 'Famous Girl' and its based off Chris Brown's song off his album, Graffiti. **

**And of course, there is a sequel to this story, making Strangers and Strangers 2 a trilogy. The third story will be called 'Strangers & Angels' and hopefully it will be published soon. So keep an eye out for that! :D **

**And to check out Sani's Randice posters, here are the links below! :D  
**

http: / / www. flickr .com/photos/64266026N06/5934168612/in/photostream/**  
**

http: / / www. flickr. com/photos/64266026N06/5930390669/in/photostream/

**Just take off the few spaces. ;) In the meantime, review! And I'll see you when I publish the third story! :D  
**


End file.
